Spring comes to your heart
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Seidou le da a Satoru más cosas de las que este le retribuye, o al menos eso piensa él. Y entre esa infinidad de valores, experiencias y enseñanzas, le da a aquel que derrite la nieve de su corazón.


_Hello. Esta vez vengo con un larguísimo Oneshot para mi neesan porque es su cumple :3 Espero que te guste, es de una de tus OTP's así que tengo medio camino hecho (?) Y está hecho con cariño, así que confío que sí lo haga. Es una pena que esta preciosa ship apenas tenga fics ni en inglés. En fin, se acabó mi cháchara._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, neesan, espero que te guste y que disfrutes de tu día! *corazones*_

La canción de la que viene el título y la cual me encanta para acompañar al fic es _Hana wa Sakura kimi wa utsukushi_ de Ikimonogatari. (Más explicaciones en la nota inferior)

 _Advertencias: Algún spoiler del Act II. Future fic. Headcanons. Slow burn (o intento)_

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no ace y sus personajes pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji._

* * *

 _._

 ** _S_** _pring comes to your **h** eart_

 _._

* * *

 **I. Invierno**

Es una tarde en la que la nieva caía sobre su pequeño jardín, Satoru se acurrucó aún más bajo el _kotatsu_. El invierno le parecía agradable y le gustaba el calor de su casa, pero en ese último tiempo todo se había vuelto más difícil.

Le costaba hablarle a los otros niños y sentía eso que los adultos llamaban «soledad». Nunca fue bueno expresándose y hablando con los demás, a veces sentía, que solo su abuelo le entendía con una mirada. Ese hombre era callado y serio, como él. Su abuela los comparaba constantemente.

—Te pareces tanto a tu abuelo, Satoru —decía la mujer mientras miraba, embelesada, cómo su nieto se llenaba la boca con sus galletas caseras y las mejillas se le ponían como un hámster—. Muchos no os entenderán y pensará que no sois expresivos, o que no sentís mucho. Pero expresáis tanto con vuestros ojos y vuestro cuerpo.

Satoru no había entendido bien y había seguido comiendo. Su abuela le trataba con tanta ternura que estar con ella siempre le hacía feliz. Siempre tenía que esforzarse para no llorar demasiado cuando sus abuelos volvían a Tokio.

Bajo el _kotatsu_ , y con la nieve acumulándose sobre las flores del jardín de su madre, Satoru se durmió.

* * *

 **II. Lo difícil de la soledad**

Días después, con los ojitos brillándole y ese programa de animales que siempre veía en la televisión, descubrió un animal que nunca dejaría de ser un referente para él.

El oso polar es independiente, no suele vivir en compañía y solo la reclama en época de apareamiento. Su pelo, blanco a consecuencia del reflejo de la luz, le hace parecer un montículo más de nieve en su hábitat.

Si lo dicho en el programa —que Satoru nunca cuestionaba pues era su programa favorito— era cierto, entonces admiraba y envidiaba a esos animales. A él, la soledad se le hacía muy difícil.

* * *

 **III. La Luna, el Sol y las Estrellas**

Cuando llegó a Seidou solo tenía una idea en mente: que Miyuki Kazuya atrapara sus lanzamientos.

Nadie en su ciudad natal quería hacerlo, él sabía que eran fuertes pero era su única arma para reclamar aquello que le hacía vibrar desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. El montículo. Lanzar y conseguir que sus lanzamientos llegaran al guante del cátcher era una de las cosas que más le emocionaban, aunque muchos no lo pensaran. Quizás no lo expresaba claramente, pero de verdad amaba esa sensación al lanzar. Esa tensión en su cuerpo y la trayectoria de su brazo.

Pero Seidou, no era un lugar en el que sobrevivir fuera sencillo.

Llegó al primer equipo, pero eso no cambió todo. Seguía corriendo con los de primero y solo escuchaba quejas. A su control, a su resistencia… Miyuki resultó ser tan espectacular como _catcher_ y tan desagradable a veces como persona, que Satoru no sabía bien qué hacer. Sus capacidades para relacionarse eran nulas y temía que de nuevo, eso fuera el impedimento. Sin embargo, pese a todo, Miyuki se lo ponía fácil. No le trataba mal e intentaba aconsejarle en comentarios mezclados con claras ganas de molestar. Satoru no podía evitar querer ignorarle. Porque ignorar y tratar de evadir la realidad había sido siempre uno de sus métodos de escape.

También, en Seidou, estaba Sawamura. Y era imposible para Satoru olvidarse de ese chico pues era lo más contrario a él que había visto nunca. Él era silencioso y Sawamura sinónimo de ruido. Él era —en apariencia— tranquilo y lento y Sawamura era todo nerviosismo y frenesí. Eran la noche y el día y Satoru sabía que ese chico no se rendiría fácilmente. No le importaba. Él tampoco lo haría. Había venido a Tokyo solo para que Miyuki atrapara sus lanzamientos y no pensaba dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

Cuando Miyuki les comparó, Satoru trató de ser lo más sincero que pudo: él nunca se había considerado mejor que Sawamura. Eran distintos, y eso era todo lo que podía opinar. Eso, y que no se rendiría ni le dejaría el camino libre hacia el montículo.

Satoru no era tonto y aunque pareciera evadirse con facilidad, entendía y observaba más de lo que muchos pensaban. Sabía que Eijun tenía miles de virtudes, así como un puñado de defectos. Pero sus ganas, su pasión y su determinación eran envidiables. Eijun tenía muchas cualidades que a él le faltaban y la capacidad de estar rodeado de gente era una que Satoru admiraba y quizás, envidiaba especialmente.

Otro chico de primero resaltó a sus ojos desde los primeros partidos dentro del equipo: Kominato Haruichi. Ese chico era puro talento. En cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo. Sus bateos eran sorprendentes y su seguridad en el diamante contrarrestaba la timidez y aura de ternura que parecía rodearle fuera de este. Pero ese chico tenía su propio rival e ídolo y Satoru pensó, que quizás no jugarían juntos hasta mucho tiempo después.

No erró, pero eso no eliminó la presencia de Haruichi en su vida.

* * *

 **IV. Primeros pasos**

Satoru había notado a Haruichi en su primer día de clase. En primer lugar por el pelo, en segundo porque las chicas de la clase hablaban del chico y luego de él mismo. Pero a Satoru esos comentarios no le importaban ni los atendía. Haruichi parecía incapaz de bloquearlos o eso gritaban sus mejillas coloradas.

Sin embargo, no le dio importancia ni le prestó más atención hasta que un día, Haruichi le saludó al entrar a clase.

Satoru respondió quedamente y Haruichi se sentó en su sitio. Ese día en el entrenamiento no pudo evitar ver cómo Haruichi y Eijun eran más cercanos de lo que pensaba. No le sorprendía, parecía que Eijun era muy sociable. A Satoru le hubiera gustado poder ser así y ser capaz de relacionarse con facilidad. Pero no lo era. Al menos, ahora tenía algo que le apasionaba y hacía que la soledad fuera más llevadera. Aunque seguía sintiéndola como una pesada nieve que se le amontonaba y amenazaba con cubrirle y asfixiarle.

Cuando Eijun le gritó algo sobre que no fuera tan creído por estar en el primer equipo —que Satoru no entendió pues nunca había presumido de ello y hacía los mismos entrenamientos que cualquier chico de primero— vio a Haruichi sonreír.

—Eijun-kun solo está celoso —comentó el chico de cabello rosa cuando Eijun les sobrepasó corriendo con su inseparable neumático alegando querer un segundo neumático—, y yo también lo estoy.

Tras eso, el chico trató de aumentar también el ritmo y Satoru se quedó pensando. No sabía cómo hablar con ese par y no sabía qué entender con esas palabras. Pensaba que quizás, les caería mal por haber llegado al primer equipo. El egoísmo de ambos y sus ganas de estar en el primer equipo no disgustaron a Satoru, pero sintió que no sería fácil relacionarse con ellos.

Con el tiempo entendería que solo fue su mala interpretación. No había envidia insana en ellos, y ambos le reconocían a él y sus capacidades. Claro que Satoru, no era capaz de entenderlo.

* * *

 **V. La crueldad del béisbol de instituto**

Dos personas habían sido ascendidas al primer equipo. Satoru sabía que los de tercero sufrían por esa decisión. Lo sabía al ver sus rostros tratando de no llorar. Al ver sus puños cerrados con fuerza. No podía entenderles del todo pero entendía su frustración. El equipo era genial, entendía que todos quisieran jugar en él. Solo podía seguir esforzándose y tratar de colaborar con el equipo con sus lanzamientos. Luchar por el montículo como siempre se había propuesto.

Al ver el gesto serio en el rostro de Miyuki entendió, que no solo los de tercero sufrían con esa decisión. Takigawa había quedado fuera, y él no llegaba a entender cuán frustrante era eso para todos, pero pensó, que Chris-senpai era sin duda muy querido.

Las elecciones no le sorprendieron. Él ya sabía que el menor de los Kominato tenía un promedio de bateo imposible de ignorar y Sawamura había, sin duda, llamado la atención de todo el equipo.

Salió del gimnasio viendo una sonrisa en los labios de Haruichi quien estaba a su lado. ¿Debería felicitarlo? No se le daban bien esas cosas. Que Haruichi estuviera en el equipo para él no significaba nada. Aunque le gustaba pensar que quizás pudiera hablar más con ese chico y con Sawamura. Estar solo con los _senpais_ era aún más difícil para él.

—Felicidades —susurró. No tenía más que decir y no sabía si Kominato le había escuchado.

Al parecer sí.

—Gracias, pero aún no he conseguido casi nada. Mientras mi hermano esté en el equipo no podré jugar mucho. Pero por algo se empieza. Mi objetivo es posible y con eso, me basta por ahora —contestó con esa misma sonrisa y un tono de voz que no dejaba duda de su determinación.

Satoru se preguntó cuál sería esa meta, pero no se sentía capaz de preguntar. Sawamura les pasó con un paso acelerado y las cejas fruncidas. Parecía totalmente confundido e incluso enfadado. Según había notado Satoru, Eijun quería a Chris en el equipo.

—Eijun-kun… —susurró Haruichi.

Ambos solo pudieron ver su espalda alejarse y ser consciente de lo afortunados que eran por tener un lugar en la alineación principal.

* * *

 **VI. (No) Evadir la realidad**

Los entrenamientos eran tan duros que Satoru pensó que no sobrevivirían. Cuando Eijun casi se ahoga en la bañera, se reafirmó en sus pensamientos. Los _senpais_ aguantaban de forma envidiable y ellos parecían rozar la muerte con los dedos. Ahí entendió la diferencia entre ellos y los _senpais_.

Haruichi le dijo un día, en clase, que evadir la realidad no le salvaría de esta. Satoru lo sabía, pero mirar la nota de sus exámenes le deprimía demasiado. Apenas había estudiado, concentrado en mejorar sus lanzamientos, pero necesitaría aprobar o no solo tendría problemas en el club sino con sus padres.

Ignorar la realidad no le salvaba, sin duda, pero no podía evitar intentarlo.

—Te puedo dejar mis apuntes —ofreció Haruichi y a Satoru no le quedó duda de que sin duda, ese chico, era un buen compañero.

Asintió tímidamente y Haruichi volvió con varios cuadernos. El solo verlos le hacía querer dormirse inmediatamente. La letra —bonita y pulcra de Haruichi— le hacía querer volver a entrenar y no tener que estudiar pero sabía que no podía. Seidou era sin duda, un lugar agotador.

Satoru pensó, con la voz de Haruichi llenándole los oídos, que él solo quería lanzar, dejar de sentir el calor que le mareaba y agotaba, y comer _kanitama_.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. No ignores la realidad.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era estudiar.

* * *

 **VII. Lo bonito del invierno**

—¿Te gusta el invierno, Furuya-kun?

La pregunta de Haruichi en un intercambio entre segunda y tercera hora, pilló a Satoru desprevenido. Estaba casi dormido en su pupitre cuando la voz de Haruichi le espabiló.

No sabía qué responder. Había cosas del invierno que le gustaban, otras no tanto. Lo que sí estaba seguro que no le gustaba, era el calor del verano en Tokio.

—No sé…

—El invierno de Hokkaidō debe ser bonito. Con la nieve y todo blanco.

—Supongo.

Haruichi rio nervioso.

—Creo que no te gusta mucho.

Le gustaba el calor el _kotatsu_ y el olor a los guisos de su abuela que calentaban el ambiente enseguida. Había cosas del invierno que le gustaban. Pero el invierno le recordaba al frío, a sus entrenamientos en solitario cuando nadie quería atrapar sus lanzamientos. A sus dedos rojos por la frialdad y los regaños de su madre por no protegerse de esta.

Satoru seguía sintiendo que la nieve le cubría, ahora un poco menos que ya no estaba en Hokkaidō, pero seguía ahí, con él. Dentro de él. Satoru ansiaba la primavera que consiguiera derretir todo el hielo, pero parecía no existir.

—A mí sí me gusta el inverno. Los _kotatsu_ calentitos y la nieve. Me parece bonita —murmuró Haruichi casi más para sí mismo que para Satoru.

* * *

 **VIII. Nombres que no se dicen**

A Satoru, le costaba hablarle a la gente directamente. A veces no sabía cómo llamarles. Nunca había llamado a Eijun directamente pues no sabía cómo llamarle. Probablemente «Sawamura» pero prefería empezar la conversación sin tener que mentar el nombre del chico.

A los _senpais_ les llamaba con el apellido y un «senpai» o «san». Pero con Haruichi, por una vez, todo se complicaba.

Había decidido llamarle «Haruichi», pues llamarle «Kominato» se le hacía raro ya que así llamaba a su hermano. Sí, «Haruichi» estaba bien, seguro que no le importaba.

Y no lo hacía, lo había comprobado más de una vez.

Pero el «Harucchi» de Eijun era imposible de ignorar. Sonaba bien, muy bien, encajaba bien en Haruichi y a este no parecía molestarse.

Sin darse cuenta y con el paso de los días y semanas, Satoru acabó llamando a Haruichi, «Harucchi» en su fuero interno. Pero no lo diría en voz alta. Sería un secreto.

* * *

 **IX. Un lugar al que pertenecer**

El equipo de Seidou era sin duda, el lugar dónde quería estar. Desde ese momento hasta que acabara el instituto.

Nunca había pensado en hacer amigos en el equipo. Ni siquiera sabía si este le aceptaría. Su único pensamiento al cruzar la puerta de entrada de Seidou, había sido que Miyuki atrapara sus lanzamientos. No solo consiguió eso, consiguió por primera vez y de forma real: un equipo.

Escuchar los gritos de Isashiki tras su espalda desde los jardines le hacía sentirse protegido. Como si alguien detrás de él le asegurara que no caería. Los «Buen lanzamiento» del hermano de Haruichi le sorprendían. El mayor de los Kominato parecía tan difícil de tratar y su lengua afilada le asustaba, pero cuando le decía eso, Satoru podía notar su sinceridad. La risa de hiena de Kuramochi le seguía poco después y quizás una patada cariñosa en el trasero. No tan violentas como las que le regalaba a Sawamura. Masuko y Yuki le asentían y a veces le ponían la mano en el hombro como gesto de apoyo. Shirasu siempre le decía que lo hacía bien y siguiera así, que ellos estaban ahí para cubrirle las espaldas. Sakai le palmeaba la espalda con tanta fuerza que le desestabilizaba. Y Miyuki le enseñó que no solo tenía compañeros atrás para cubrir aquellas bolas que le batearan, sino que delante de él, tenía a un compañero y aliado que haría todo lo posible para que se desempeñara bien.

Satoru pensó, que por muy difícil que fuera sobrevivir en ese lugar, no quería estar en otro sitio. Por primera vez experimentó algo más que la adrenalina y emoción al lanzar. Experimentó el ser útil a unas personas que confiaban y le apoyaban, y esa sensación le enamoró. Tanto como la calidez en casa de su abuela y el olor de sus galletas caseras. Tanto como las tardes bajo el _kotatsu_ viendo la nieve caer. Le enamoró el equipo y se prometió ayudarle con sus lanzamientos, ayudar a sus compañeros y al equipo a ganar. Lanzar no solo por él.

Escuchar los gritos de Sawamura reclamándole el montículo se hicieron también algo común en su día a día, y cuando bajaba del montículo —muy a su pesar, mientras movía su brazo circularmente aclarando que aún podía desempeñarse como _pitcher_ — le veía relevarle. Y aunque quisiera estar en su lugar y no en los jardines, esos donde Isashiki le gritaba que fuera más activo, no podía evitar pensar que no quería que batearan a Eijun. Aprendió, que como compañero, aunque quisiera estar en su lugar, también era su cometido animarle. Aunque sus ánimos siempre sonaban más bajos y menos sinceros que los de los demás. Eijun le respondía de nuevo gritando y animado, así que suponía que estaba bien. Era cuando este estaba taciturno y menos ruidoso cuando debían preocuparse. Mientras gritara estaba bien.

El banquillo era también un lugar extraño, lleno de gente distinta y atenciones que nunca hubiera esperado. Nadie descuidaba que no enfriara su hombro y Tanba, pese a estar en una posición que Satoru suponía era terrible, también le apoyaba. Que Haruichi le ofreciera una toalla o una botella y le sonriera con tanta sinceridad se había hecho tan normal que Satoru no se veía capaz de no encontrar dichos gestos al llegar al banquillo.

—Buen lanzamiento, Furuya-kun.

Su frase era prácticamente igual a la de su hermano, pero sonaba tan distinta. Satoru asentía sin saber qué más contestar, pero parecía suficiente.

Haruichi se sentaba a su lado y comentaba las jugadas con él. Especialmente las de su hermano. Satoru, que era hijo único no entendía bien esa relación, al parecer no muchos lo hacían. Al principio pensó que Ryousuke era un mal hermano, pues nunca parecía hablarle a Haruichi aunque este visiblemente rogaba por su atención. Pero Satoru notó, en sus silencios y en los ratos en los que descansaba y observaba a sus compañeros, que Ryousuke siempre estaba pendiente de Haruichi. A su modo, y quizás con esa lengua sibilina que tanto intimidaba, pero lo estaba. Y Haruichi le admiraba de un modo que Satoru encontraba bonito. La voz de Haruichi al hablar de su hermano era siempre más animada, más emocionada. Al mismo tiempo, Satoru notaba cuánta envidia le daba Ryousuke y era ahí donde se perdía. No entendía bien cómo podía admirarle y envidiarle al mismo tiempo, pero así era y aprendió a no verlo extraño. Haruichi le admiraba pero quería ponerse a la par. Sin duda, era una forma de motivarse.

— _Aniki_ es increíble —susurró Haruichi cuando Ryousuke bateó un gran lanzamiento.

Lo era, a Satoru no le quedaba duda de que el equipo principal estaba lleno de jugadores increíbles, todos distintos y confiables, todos entregados al cien por cien en su desempeño para con el equipo. Pero Haruichi también era muy bueno. Satoru sentía que no siempre se le decía, o sentía que siempre quedaba a la sombra de su hermano. Él no sabía cómo decirle que él también era muy bueno y que encontraría su momento y lugar tarde o temprano. Animar no era lo suyo y expresarse tampoco lo era, así que se quedaba en silencio pensándolo.

—Wow, ¡ _onii-san_! —gritó Eijun—. Haré lo mismo que _onii-san_ y batearé una muy buena, tanto que la tendrán que recoger de las gradas.

Tras eso Eijun echó a reír y Satoru se preguntó cómo podía ser tan confiado si nunca conseguía batear nada.

—Harás un buen toque, Eijun-kun —comentó Haruichi con inocencia y Eijun le miró escandalizado. Satoru sonrió un poquito.

Haruichi, bajo esa apariencia adorable, dulce y suave, era mucho más duro y cortante de lo que muchos dirían. Al principio ese tipo de respuestas sorprendían por igual a Satoru y Eijun, pero Satoru estaba acostumbrándose a ellas.

El menor de los Kominato no era cruel —no necesariamente— pero tampoco era tan dulce y benevolente como parecía. Era sincero y duro con Eijun, y quizás esto era algo bueno para este. A Satoru se le hacía interesante, pero esperaba no tener que lidiar él con esa parte de Haruichi o no sabría bien qué hacer.

—¡Harucchi, qué cruel! Oye, y tú no te rías, Furuya. — Satoru le ignoró—. ¡Y no me ignores!

* * *

 **X. En el silencio**

El silencio de la biblioteca le producía tranquilidad a Satoru, tanta tranquilidad que acababa sintiendo sopor y ganas de dormir sobre algún libro. Por supuesto, no era el cometido de una biblioteca.

Se levantó, pues el sopor iba a poderle si no hacía algo para entretenerse. Haruichi a su lado le miró levantarse y perderse por los estantes. Al rato volvió con un gran libro. Una enciclopedia de animales.

—Te gustan mucho los animales… —comentó mientras miraba a Satoru maravillado al encontrar el apartado de osos polares.

Durante un rato, Satoru estuvo leyendo bajo la mirada de Haruichi que había olvidado su propio libro. No importaba, no le ponía nervioso.

Estar en la biblioteca con Haruichi tras acabar sus deberes, era algo que a Satoru empezaba a gustarle mucho. El silencio de la biblioteca, la cercanía de Haruichi y la relajación antes de ir a entrenar.

* * *

 **XI. Lo sutil de lo indirecto**

Estar con Haruichi y en menor medida, Eijun, se volvió parte de la rutina de Satoru. Como comer tres tazones de arroz, ver a Eijun pelearse con los programas de la lavadora y tratar de correr con neumáticos sin que este los reclamara.

La presencia de Haruichi siempre le agradaba. Le parecía fácil tratar con Haruichi, o al menos más fácil que con otras personas.

Haruichi parecía entender sus silencios y respetarlos. Constantemente había tenido que soportar quejas por su poca elocuencia o por seriedad, pero Haruichi no se quejaba. Era siempre quien sacaba temas de conversación, pero Satoru trataba de responderle y mantener viva dicha conversación. Haruichi parecía valorar eso. Luego se quedaban en silencio y no se hacía incomodo. Haruichi volvía a lo que estuviera haciendo: batear, leer libros sobre bateo, leer libros de terror a los que Satoru siempre miraba con las cejas fruncidas o simplemente escuchar música en su móvil.

Lo hacía fácil y a Satoru eso le resultaba cómodo. Empezaba a sentirse muy a gusto al lado del menor de los Kominato. La presencia de Eijun solía ser como un rayo, efímera pues no paraba quieto e imposible de ignorar debido al escándalo que siempre cargaba consigo. A Satoru, Eijun no le caía mal aunque siempre pelearan por el montículo. En los partidos era cuando más difícil se hacía su relación pero aún así, ambos respetaban y reconocían al contrario. Fuera del diamante, Eijun seguía siendo un torbellino con demasiada intensidad para Satoru. Haruichi era más tranquilo y eso lo hacía más agradable. Así como ese otro chico de primero llamado Toujou. Kanemaru, así como Eijun, era más intenso. Pero era un buen chico, uno que pese a quejarse siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a Eijun en cada bache que encontrara. Satoru no podía evitar entender cada vez más y notar, lo afortunado que era al tener un lugar en el equipo cuando había tantas personas maravillosas sin conseguirlo. Esos pensamientos le hacían esforzarse aún más y querer conseguir buenos resultados para el equipo y sus compañeros.

—¿Vamos a comprar algo para beber? —preguntó Haruichi sacando a Satoru de sus pensamientos, esos en los que se solía perder.

Habían acabado el entrenamiento y el baño hacía un rato, pero se habían encontrado en los pasillos de los dormitorios cuando Satoru volvía de hablar con Miyuki y Haruichi de batear un poco más.

Asintió y acompañó a su compañero hasta la máquina expendedora, esa que parecía punto de reunión del equipo y que siempre estaba frecuentada. Efectivamente, había alguien. Ryousuke y Kuramochi.

—Hum, Haruichi, ¿hoy también vienes a comprar para los _senpais_? —comentó el mayor de los Kominato haciendo que Kuramochi se riera y Haruichi se pusiera colorado.

— _Aniki_ … ya te dije que no lo hacía siempre. Y no, solo vengo por mí y por Furuya-kun.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te compre algo? ¿Un zumo de tomate?

—¡ _Aniki_! —replicó Haruichi.

Satoru no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Encontrarse entre ambos Kominato le ponía nervioso, seguía sin entender del todo su relación. Menos mal que estaba Kuramochi.

—Eres terrible, Ryou-san —comentó Youichi tras reírse con su característica risa.

—¿Tú crees? Solo quería comprarle una bebida a mi hermano pequeño… Los niños de hoy en día son muy quejicas —respondió y volvió a meter dinero en la máquina presionando un botón. Luego echó a andar, Kuramochi le siguió—. No te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde o se te pegaran las sábanas.

—Pero si nunca me he quedado dormido… —susurró Haruichi, pero al ver la bebida que cayó su rostro se iluminó.

Era su favorita. Satoru lo sabía. Ryousuke era realmente difícil de entender.

—¿No te gusta el zumo de tomate? —preguntó.

—No, no me gusta el tomate, _aniki_ lo sabe, por eso me molesta. Aunque de niño me lo comía si él lo hacía —contestó cogiendo la bebida y abriéndola.

—Le quieres mucho —apuntó Satoru sin pensarlo demasiado. Los dedos de Haruichi tamborileaban sobre la lata mientras asentía.

Satoru se acercó a la maquina y miró qué comprarse. Quería algo frío, pues aunque era de noche acababa de entrenar y tenía calor. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir, un envase se cruzó en su vista. Era una lata azul, con un oso polar. Decidido, compraría esa.

Haruichi pareció notar su mirada emocionada.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó y Satoru señaló—. ¿Te gusta eso? No me lo esperaba.

No sabía muy bien a qué se refería Haruichi. Metió el dinero y pulsó el botón sin realmente mirar qué bebida era, solo sabía que tenía un oso polar y eso bastaba. Pero cuando la bebida cayó y la abrió, entendió la pregunta de Haruichi.

Era café y muy amargo. Tuvo que esforzarse en tragar el buche mientras Haruichi a su lado se reía. Estaba malísimo, no podía beberse eso. Miró a la lata con contradicción.

—Pero el oso…

—¿Por eso la has comprado? —preguntó Haruichi mientras volvía a dejar escapar una risa. Luego se acercó para leer la lata en manos de Satoru —. El eslogan dice que «calentaría y reconfortaría hasta a los osos polares».

—Los osos polares no necesitarían esto. Ellos ya tienen sus propios mecanismos para mantener el calor.

Su acompañante levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió.

—¿Te gustan los osos polares?

Satoru entendió, que así cómo él no sabía que Haruichi odiaba el tomate, este no podía saber cosas de él si no se las contaba, y no solía hacerlo. En sus conversaciones siempre era Haruichi quien sacaba la información con sacacorchos, pues Satoru hablaba poco de sí mismo. Haruichi le había preguntado si echaba de menos a sus padres, si Hokkaidō era bonito, si la nieve era tan común allí como se solía decir, si siempre le gustó la posición de _pitcher_ … Pero Satoru no se sentía capaz de contar cosas sin que Haruichi preguntara. Sentía que no le interesaría, aunque a él si le interesaba cualquier cosa que su compañero le contara.

—Me gustan. Los admiro.

—¿Por qué?

Satoru no contestó.

—Bueno, está bien, debes tener un buen motivo. Algún día puedes hablarme de ellos, parece que sabes mucho. Pero antes, tenemos que solucionar eso —comentó señalando la lata, luego miró la máquina sacando dinero de su bolsillo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Puedo comprarlo yo…

—No importa. _Aniki_ ha pagado la mía, no pasa nada. Pero esta vez no elijas por el envase.

Solo entonces, Satoru entendió lo tonto que podía resultar su elección. Sintió vergüenza. Pero era Haruichi, con él esas situaciones no eran incomodas. Señaló la bebida que quería y esta cayó con un ruido que ya también era parte de la rutina. Cuando Haruichi se la tendió y la tuvo en la mano, miró el café en su mano izquierda.

—Supongo que lo tiraré.

—Si no lo quieres, dámelo a mí. Me gusta el café, es una pena tirarlo —aportó Haruichi y solo entonces Satoru notó que Haruichi ya se había bebido la bebida que su hermano le compró.

Asintió y le dio la lata, porque sin duda era mejor aprovecharla. Abrió la suya y bebió, esta vez sí, un refresco. Haruichi dio un sorbo a la lata de café y después miró el envase para ver el oso que tanto había llamado la atención de Satoru.

Entonces, Satoru se dio cuenta que Haruichi había bebido de su lata. Era un beso indirecto de esos que tanta importancia tenían en los mangas que Eijun leía. Él no los leía, pero a veces Eijun le contaba de ellos mientras lloriqueaba por las tramas. Alguna vez, Satoru se había permitido molestarle con ello. Diciéndole algo como que igual que la protagonista no conseguía el chico que quería, Eijun no conseguiría el montículo. Sawamura se enfadaba entonces y volvían a hablar de béisbol. Eijun le decía también, a veces, que no entendía los entresijos del amor.

No lo hacía. El amor romántico nunca le llamó la atención pero sintió vergüenza al pensar lo del beso y bebió su refresco más rápido de lo que planeó.

De camino a los cuartos le habló a Haruichi de los osos polares.

—Su piel es negra, pero parecen blancos porque sus pelos son traslúcidos y reflejan la luz.

—¿En serio? Vaya, no es algo que se sepa comúnmente, todo damos por hecho que son blancos.

La conversación, como siempre que era con Haruichi, era mucho más fácil que con otras personas y agradable. Y más si era de osos polares. Los osos polares y Haruichi eran una perfecta combinación para Satoru.

Pero al llegar a su cuarto y tratar de dormir, Eijun y los besos indirectos de sus _shōjos_ no le dejaron dormir. No cuando volvía a visualizar a Haruichi bebiendo de su lata.

* * *

 **XII. Estrategias de preescolar**

—¡Eijun-kun, mira, el entrenador sin las gafas!

Eijun siguió sin duda alguna el dedo de Haruichi que señalaba a la parte más alejada del comedor, tuvo que girarse en su asiento incluso.

Haruichi sonrió orgulloso y echó los trozos de su tomate en el plato de Eijun, ante la atenta mirada de Satoru. Cuando Eijun volvió a su posición inicial, Haruichi fingió inocencia.

—No es verdad, ¿estás ciego, Harucchi? ¡Vas a necesitar gafas como Miyuki Kazuya!

A una mesa de distancia, escucharon a Miyuki atragantarse seguido de la risa de Kuramochi.

—¿Por qué siempre dice mi nombre entero? —susurró el chico.

—No, solo me he equivocado. Perdón.

—Harucchi, no me ilusiones en vano. ¿Creéis que las lleva pegadas?

Satoru negó con la cabeza, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Eijun volvió a mirar su plato y arrugó la nariz en un gesto de disgusto.

—Malditos tomates, parece que se multiplican solos. Si no entrenáramos tanto, estaríamos gordos como luchadores de sumo.

La imagen de Eijun como luchador de sumo quedaría grabada mucho tiempo en la mente de Haruichi y Satoru.

Siguieron almorzando sin ninguna interrupción más y cuando Chris acabó, Eijun aceleró para acabar su comida e ir a hablarle.

Se quedaron solos con Kanemaru y Toujou cerca.

—Le has echado tus tomates…

—Sí, no le digas nada.

Haruichi era mucho más ingenioso y cruel de lo que pensaban. Pero nadie sospecharía con su apariencia. Satoru pensaba si a él también le habría echado sus tomates alguna vez sin darse cuenta.

—A mí no me disgustan los tomates, puedes dármelos si tanto los odias.

Haruichi le sonrió.

—Eres muy bueno, Furuya-kun. Pero es más divertido así.

* * *

 **XIII. El amargor de la derrota**

El partido contra Inashiro fue demoledor en varios sentidos. Satoru no pensaba que el equipo hubiera jugado mal, pero sin duda Inashiro fue mejor. El resultado así lo mostraba.

No lloró, pues la rabia y el dolor que sentía no era exactamente como el de los demás. Se preguntaba si habría influido a la derrota y cómo podía mejorar. Miraba a Narumiya y como _pitcher_ sentía que ese chico estaba por delante, y al final eso había sido decisivo. En el equipo nadie culpó a nadie, y las lágrimas de los _senpais_ se hicieron muy amargas.

Ver a Haruichi y Eijun tan mal, también impactó a Satoru. Eijun no estaba bien, no lo había estado desde que su lanzamiento golpeó a Shirakawa en la cabeza, y Haruichi también había jugado. Sabía que el pequeño de los Kominato también se recriminaría cosas, aún cuando Ryousuke había confiado plenamente en que ocuparía bien su puesto.

Los días pasaron y el ambiente en el equipo no parecía levantarse. Haruichi estaba más distraído y ausente que nunca y Satoru se debatía sobre si preguntar o no hacerlo. Quizás quisiera hablarlo, pero Haruichi podía hablar siempre con facilidad, al menos con él. Le costaba pensar que ahora no pudiera. Tampoco sabía si hablarle de su clara tristeza empeoraría la situación.

Una noche, cuando volvía de correr —en esos días correr de noche había vuelto a hacerse común para él—, vio a Haruichi en uno de los céspedes que había cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a los campos. Estaba solo. Con su inseparable —y nuevo, pues Narumiya destrozó el anterior— bate de madera apoyado en el césped a su lado.

Se debatió sobre cómo acercarse, pues aunque fuera Haruichi le costaba mucho empezar un acercamiento y más con el estado de este. Así que pensó en llevarle una bebida, fue a la máquina expendedora y sacó el refresco favorito de Haruichi. Compró dos, uno para Haruichi y otro para sí mismo. Luego volvió al césped. Haruichi seguía ahí, no parecía haberse movido ni un poco y aún con la duda martilleando en su cabeza, se sentó a su lado y le tendió la bebida sin siquiera saludar.

—¿Eh? Oh, Furuya-kun… —empezó Haruichi—. ¿Es para mí?

Satoru asintió y Haruichi le agradeció mientras tomaba la bebida entre sus manos. Satoru abrió la suya y empezó a beber. Ahora solo le faltaba preguntarle si estaba tan mal por Ryousuke.

En los últimos días, Satoru había pensado en por qué Haruichi seguiría mal. Al final, solo se le ocurrió que aparte de culparse por alguna jugada que no salió tal y como esperarían, podría ser por Ryousuke. Todos habían sentido ver a los _senpais_ perder, nadie merecía más que los chicos de tercero ganar. Esos chicos habían peleado tres años, habían sudado y llorado todo ese tiempo y al final se irían con las manos vacías. Si el equipo era algo grande era por ellos, y todo lo que enseñaron y legaron a los jóvenes era algo que valía demasiado. Pero nadie tenía la situación de Haruichi. Para Haruichi no solo perdían sus _senpais_ , perdía su hermano mayor. Aquel que le motivaba e inspiraba a mejorar, aquel al que admiraba. Satoru no podía comprender del todo los sentimientos de Haruichi, pero entendía que debía ser muy duro.

—Aún estás mal por el partido —comenzó. Haruichi levantó su cara que miraba al césped entre buches y le miró. La brisa sopló, haciendo que Satoru le viera los ojos que siempre ocultaba tras el flequillo y eso le hizo dudar. Pero tenía que seguir—. ¿Es por Kominato-san?

Haruichi no se preocupó en ponerse el pelo de nuevo sobre los ojos, y dejó que estos expresaran todo lo que normalmente la gente no podía apreciar dado a sus cortinas rosas.

—En parte. Pero no soy tan generoso, estoy mal por mí mismo. Soy un egoísta.

A Satoru aquello se le hacía difícil de creer. Haruichi siempre se preocupaba por él e incluso, aunque con rudeza, se preocupaba por Eijun. Podía ser egoísta, pero no lo sería a un nivel despreciable.

—No lo creo.

Los ojos de Haruichi parecían sorprendidos.

—Por supuesto que estoy mal por _aniki_. Él quería llegar al Koshien, lo había deseado tanto. Mis padres habrían venido a verle y estarían orgullosos, aunque lo están igualmente. Pero no es solo eso. Yo quería conseguir algo que ya es imposible.

Entonces, Satoru recordó que Haruichi le había hablado de una meta hacía unos meses atrás. Quizás se refería a eso. En aquel entonces no pudo preguntar pero ahora se armaría de valor.

—¿Qué querías conseguir?

Su amigo pareció dudar y Satoru se preguntó si quizás era algo muy personal y había metido la pata. Haruichi suspiró y volvió a hablar:

—No se lo he contado a nadie, solo a él, pero… quería ir al Koshien con _aniki_. Era la única oportunidad que teníamos y ahora es imposible —dijo arrugando la tela de su pantalón con uno de sus puños cerrado con rabia.

Ahora tenía más sentido.

—Lo siento —susurró Satoru.

—Quizás si lo hubiera hecho mejor en el partido…

—Lo hiciste bien —cortó Satoru. Porque no le gustaba escuchar a Haruichi así—. Siempre juegas bien. Bateas muy bien y eres bueno como segunda base. No debes culparte. Mis lanzamientos tampoco salvaron al equipo.

Hubo un silencio y luego Haruichi rio. Satoru le miró confundido pues no pensaba que hubiera dicho nada gracioso, de hecho, había dejado ver su propia inseguridad sobre su desempeño personal en aquel partido.

—Todos tenemos que mejorar, pero que tú digas eso es muy cruel. Eijun-kun y tú nos habéis hecho llegar muy lejos —dijo Haruichi con una sonrisa. Satoru apretó la lata en sus manos.

Si Haruichi lo decía, él le creía. Porque Haruichi no parecía mentir, solía decir las cosas claras aunque a veces fueran duras. Satoru asintió y Haruichi volvió a beber del refresco. Luego ambos se quedaron bebiendo en silencio, mientras la brisa fresca de la noche les acompañaba.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —preguntó Haruichi al rato.

—Sí —respondió Satoru con sinceridad, pues negarlo sería inútil. De no estarlo no estaría ahí.

Las mejillas de Haruichi se colorearon un poco, no tanto como cuando alcanzaba una base pero un poco, lo suficiente para que Satoru lo notara.

—Gracias.

—¿Por la bebida?

Haruichi rio de nuevo.

—Por preocuparte por mí. La bebida es lo de menos. Gracias, Furuya-kun.

Esta vez fue Satoru quien sintió que la vergüenza se hacía notar en sus mejillas y no dijo nada. Al rato, Haruichi se levantó y Satoru hizo lo mismo. Caminaron en silencio hasta los dormitorios y Haruichi le despidió con la mano y una sonrisa verdadera, de esas que Satoru hacía días que no veía y echaba de menos.

Haruichi lo hacía fácil, tan fácil que incluso Satoru podía expresarle su preocupación y que este la entendiera. Tenían dos años. Haruichi no iría con Ryousuke al Koshien, pero Satoru quería ir con Haruichi.

* * *

 **XIV. Lo que se ha de quedar en el corazón**

—¿Quieres una toalla, Furuya-kun? —preguntó Haruichi tendiéndole una.

Acababan de terminar un partido, y como ya era común, Haruichi y Satoru iban juntos tras recoger sus pertenencias. Satoru se había acostumbrado a comentar los partidos recién acabados con Haruichi, a aceptar los ofrecimientos de este y a ver su felicidad tras cada partido ganado. Era algo tan común que a Satoru le asustaba la facilidad con la que había aceptado esa compañía tras cada partido.

—Gracias, Harucchi —dijo, perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de lo agradable que era Haruichi siempre con él.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

—¿Eh?

—Acabas de decir «Harucchi».

No se había dado cuenta. Referirse así a él en su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada.

—Perdón.

Haruichi sonrió nervioso.

—No pasa nada. Eijun-kun me llama así, aunque supongo que él no cuenta, siempre pone motes a todos. Puedes llamarme así si quieres.

Satoru asintió, pero no lo haría. Prefería seguir llamándole así solo en su corazón. Sentía como si el «Harucchi» fuera a perder su encanto si lo ponía en voz.

* * *

 **XV. Un pequeño lado infantil**

Cuando Satoru se lesionó, se sintió más frustrado que nunca. Agradecía la preocupación de los demás, le parecía increíble los chicos que notaron su lesión y cómo no dudaron en intervenir. Satoru nunca se había sentido tan querido fuera del ámbito familiar, pero él quería jugar. Era lo que más quería y ansiaba, jugar por su equipo y ayudar a la victoria de este.

—Si no sanas bien al final lo empeorarás y tardarás más en volver. Debes tomártelo con calma —comentó Haruichi en un intercambio entre clases. Al parecer el aura frustrada de Satoru no era fácil de ignorar.

—Quiero jugar —replicó Satoru como un niño pequeño que no da su brazo a torcer frente a una madre que regaña.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos. Pero no queremos que te hagas daño. Preocúpate solo en curarte. Confía en Eijun-kun y Kawakami-san.

El rostro de Satoru le indicó que no estaba por la labor de conseguir relajarse por eso, pero nada más podía hacer. Aún con todo, se alegraba de que solo fuera una pequeña lesión en el tobillo.

—Pero de verdad quiero jugar —dijo de nuevo. Esta vez Haruichi dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la silla del sitio delante de Satoru.

—Pues si vuelves a jugar y estas mal, solo nos entorpecerás.

Los ojos de Satoru se abrieron sorprendidos. Haruichi nunca había sido cruel con él pero al parecer, Haruichi ya no se callaba nada. En el fondo, tenía razón. Sanaría y cuando su tobillo estuviera bien volvería a reclamar el montículo que tanto ansiaba y volvería a lanzar. Escucharía de nuevo a sus compañeros animándole, vería la aprobación de Miyuki y le reconfortaría la sonrisa de Haruichi. Mientras, trataría de aprender a lidiar con esa parte de Haruichi.

—A veces eres muy duro.

Haruichi se echó a reír y Satoru no pudo evitar pensar que pese a todo, tampoco le disgustaba ese lado de Haruichi.

—Si supieras lo duro que es lidiar contigo y Eijun-kun a veces, me entenderías.

Quizás lo era, él no lo sabía pues cuando Eijun se ponía ruidoso de más, desconectaba. Infantilmente, no pudo evitar pensar que seguro era más difícil lidiar con Eijun que con él.

Y quizás ese lado sutil pero infantil que a veces dejaba ver, era lo que le hacía algo más difícil. Pero la realidad era que Haruichi había aprendido a tratar con Eijun y Satoru de un modo magnifico.

* * *

 **XVI. Flores o algodón, pero rosa**

El pelo de Haruichi le recordaba al algodón de azúcar que veía en los festivales de verano.

Siempre le había llamado la atención. No solo le recordaba al algodón de azúcar, sino también a las flores en primavera. El pelo de Haruichi era como los cerezos florecidos. A Satoru nunca le había gustado el rosa especialmente, pero ahora lo consideraba un color bonito.

No entendía, sin embargo, por qué lo llevaba en su cara, sobre los ojos. Había visto los ojos de Haruichi al batear, expresivos, vivaces, con tanto que contar. Pero Haruichi se esforzaba en cubrir sus ojos con el flequillo rosado que ya era una marca distintiva en él. Su pequeña estatura, su pelo tapando casi toda su cara, su voz dulce y su fuerte presencia sobre el campo de juego.

A Satoru le gustaba el pelo de Haruichi. Le hacía gracia ver cuando una ráfaga de viento lo descolocaba y despeinaba, era entretenido ver a Haruichi tratar de volverlo a colocar bien, siempre se dejaba algún mechón mal puesto. Mechones que Satoru no se atrevía a recolocar por su cuenta. Porque el pelo de Haruichi le atraía. Quería saber si era suave como los pétalos de cerezo que caen cada primavera. Pero no se atrevía a tocar el pelo de su compañero por razones obvias.

El pelo de Haruichi era aquel que le impedía ver la mirada tan atrayente de Haruichi pero que al mismo tiempo le hacían pensar en las flores. Satoru no sabía cómo podía ser tan contradictorio.

* * *

 **XVII. Alguien a quien perseguir**

Cuando Sanada rompió el bate de madera de Haruichi, Satoru no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué insistía en usar uno de madera. No era la primera vez que se lo partían y si era tan bueno bateando con uno de madera sería increíble con uno de metal.

Un día se decidió a preguntarle.

—Es mi forma de luchar y alcanzarle —contestó Haruichi mirando el bate que tenía en las manos con una mirada extraña. Una mezcla entre nostalgia y resignación.

Satoru no podía estar del todo seguro, pero suponía que esa persona a la que perseguía era Ryousuke.

Haruichi se esforzaba muchísimo, cada día, a cada rato. Por alcanzar a su hermano, por conseguir desempeñarse bien. Por todo.

Satoru entendió, que el apodo que se había ganado la temporada anterior en el equipo como «chico de la suerte» era un insulto al esfuerzo de Haruichi.

—Lo conseguirás.

Su amigo sonrió sin dejar de mirar el bate.

* * *

 **XVIII. Lo dulce de la victoria**

Habían ganado. El sudor le corría por la frente y los vítores de los espectadores acompañaban la escena haciendo una música perfecta. Los gritos de sus compañeros llegaron a él como un fuerte oleaje. Pudo sentir como Kuramochi saltaba casi encima de él para abrazarle. Él también estaba emocionado, sentía que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su caja torácica pero no era capaz de expresarlo demasiado. Por un momento, sintió que podía llorar.

Sus compañeros siguieron felicitándose y abrazándose. Todos con cuidado de no hacer daño a Miyuki. Él sabía que su _senpai_ no estaba bien, trató de decirle que fuera al hospital, pero Miyuki no quiso dejar ver ninguna debilidad. No quiso faltar como capitán y pilar del equipo, y eso era, en cierto modo: admirable.

Los gritos y llantos le seguían rodeando. Habían ganado, iban a ir al Koshien. Habían conseguido su objetivo. En el banquillo, Kataoka tenía el rostro lleno de orgullo, uno tan puro que deslumbraba. Ota saltaba y Rei se secaba alguna lágrima.

Kuramochi se acercó a Haruichi y le revolvió el pelo con cariño haciendo que sus ojos se vieran, estaba totalmente feliz.

Entonces notó algo más. Muchos de sus compañeros miraban a la grada e hizo lo mismo. Los _senpais_ de tercero estaban de pie, aplaudiendo. Chris miraba a Eijun con orgullo y felicidad. La sonrisa de Ryousuke mirando a Haruichi era la más sincera que Satoru había visto nunca en el mayor de los Kominato. Miró a Haruichi, este también sonreía.

Satoru pensó, que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.

* * *

 **XIX. Sonreír en el Koshien**

Jun se despidió de Satoru con los ojos rojos, fingía entereza y gritaba como siempre pero se notaba su tristeza por tener que dejar el instituto en el que tanto había aprendido. Satoru lo entendía. Solo llevaba un año en Seidou y ya sentía ese lazo con ese instituto, con sus campos, sus normas, con el equipo.

—Sigue esforzándote en los jardines y no te quejes si te ponen ahí. Y sigue lanzando como lanzas, eres un mocoso aún, vas a mejorar mucho estos dos años. Confía en Miyuki y en todos tus compañeros.

Satoru asintió guardando con ahínco cada palabra. Echaría de menos los gritos de Isashiki, pese a que él prefería la tranquilidad y el silencio.

Eijun lloraba sin parar frente a un Chris que parecía abrumado por el peso de esas lágrimas y solo podía poner una mano en el hombro de ese chico que le había dado problemas y nuevas esperanzas a partes iguales.

Cuando se había despedido, con su poca elocuencia y habilidades sociales, de todos los _senpais_ , miró a sus compañeros. Se le hacía raro pensar que no vería más a los _senpais_ con la equipación de Seidou, que no recibiría sus palabras de apoyo. Iba a notarse un gran vacío.

Algo captó su atención. Ryousuke se había acercado a Haruichi, pese a que este le admiraba y quería, quien más afectado parecía por su graduación era Kuramochi. Haruichi parecía bastante compuesto, no le había visto llorar. Satoru suponía que era porque pese a todo, eran hermanos, seguirían viéndose en casa. Sin embargo, Haruichi parecía haber estado conteniéndose o eso pensó Satoru al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

Ryousuke había tirado su guante hacia Haruichi quien lo cogió extrañado. Ryousuke le sonrió y luego pasó por su lado pasando su mano por la cabeza de Haruichi tan solo unos segundos. Un acto de cariño sutil y efímero, algo que encajaba muy bien con el Ryousuke que todos conocían. Entones, Haruichi comenzó a llorar sobre el guante.

Satoru recordaba la conversación de tiempo atrás. Haruichi quería ir al Koshien con Ryousuke, y ahora ya no podía. Iría, pero sin su hermano. Era injusto.

Le incomodaba ver a Haruichi llorar, quería que parara y sonriera, porque ellos irían al Koshien. Pero ahora le tocaba entender, lo difícil que era para Haruichi desprenderse de su motivación más grande.

* * *

 **XX. Lo que el Koshien provocó**

El Koshien llegó y se fue como una corta y agridulce brisa en una tarde calurosa de verano. Satoru se sintió mal. Sintió que sus lanzamientos no habían sido buenos. Eijun y Haruichi tampoco estaban satisfechos. Lucharon por llegar y la derrota dentro de ese gran campeonato fue dura, demasiado.

Tenía que mejorar, tenía que hacer algo por el equipo. Ese equipo que siempre confiaba en él y le apoyaba. Lanzar bien era lo único con lo que les podía compensar, y el agobio y la ansiedad se pegaron a sus huesos.

Un día, Haruichi llegó al comedor y todos se quedaron en silencio mirando el pelo del chico, así como meses atrás había pasado con Masuko y su radical rapado. Haruichi se había cortado el pelo y ahora todos podían ver sus ojos. Satoru parpadeó un par de veces. Era raro ver el rostro de Haruichi tan claramente, él ya se había acostumbrado a tratar de adivinar el brillo de sus ojos y la expresión de sus cejas. Ahora era muy distinto, ahora todos verían claramente qué expresaba la mirada del segunda base.

Eijun montó un escándalo, uno de los buenos. Tanto que Haruichi le contestó más cortante que nunca y todos notaron, que a la sombra de Ryousuke no lo habían notado, pero Haruichi podía ser cortante y escalofriante como su hermano.

Aunque Satoru ya lo sabía, quizás no tanto pero sí había notado ciertas similitudes. Pero Haruichi era menos cínico y más dulce, al menos estando de buenas.

El jaleo en el comedor era evidente. Todos hablaban de Haruichi que empezaba a ponerse totalmente colorado. En cierto momento, Toujou se aproximó para preguntarle qué opinaba del nuevo peinado de Haruichi. Satoru asintió a la opinión de que le quedaba bien. Lo hacía. Una parte de él extrañaría el rostro escondido de Haruichi y ver sus ojos al batear, pero no estaba mal el cambio. Haruichi había cambiado. El Koshien no solo había cambiado a Satoru.

Ese día, Haruichi dejó de hablarle a Eijun y esa distanciación le pareció a Satoru la actitud más infantil que había visto nunca en Haruichi. Pero no dijo nada, porque no le correspondía a él y sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a hablarse.

* * *

 **XXI. Extrañar el silencio, conocer el ruido**

Cuando Satoru encontró su nombre en la lista de clases, solo se fijó en el aula y la memorizó para no olvidarla. Entró al edificio y se dirigió a ella. No había reparado en otros nombres. Solo quería llegar a su clase y apartarse del bullicio típico del primer día. En breve conocerían a los nuevos miembros del club y futuros jugadores, pensar en eso le ponía nervioso.

Se sentó en un pupitre cercano a la ventana. Así podía mirar el cielo cuando se aburriera, lo que sería muchas veces. Pensó en la de veces que Haruichi le regañaba por no prestar atención en clase, pero lo cierto era que hacer los deberes con Haruichi y estudiar con él era mucho más entretenido. Entonces pensó en sus compañeros. ¿Estaría Haruichi de nuevo en su clase? Se arrepintió de haber sido tan despistado y no haberse fijado, pero en breve lo sabría.

Cuando la clase estuvo completa se dio cuenta de que no era así. Era Eijun quien estaba en su clase, así como Kanemaru y Haruno. Kanemaru se quejaba alegando preferir estar con Haruichi y Toujou. Satoru también lo prefería.

Eijun no tardó en hacerse notar a cada rato con su gran torrente de voz. Satoru suspiró. Ya echaba de menos el tono de voz de Haruichi.

—Siento que Kanemaru va a tener que ocuparse de vosotros dos —comentó Haruichi horas después, antes del entrenamiento.

Satoru no fue capaz de decirle que le iba a echar de menos.

* * *

 **XXII. Conocer y ser conocido**

Miyuki le había dicho, que tratara de acercarse un poco a Yui. Que cuando él se fuera, Okumura y Yui ocuparían su puesto y sería bueno que tratara de crear un entendimiento y relación de batería con él, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Con Miyuki era fácil, pues pese a la personalidad a veces retorcida de Kazuya, era un _catcher_ impecable que se lo ponía fácil a los _pitcher_ y siempre trataba de hacerles brillar. Con Yui parecía más difícil.

Difícil porque el chico no era Miyuki y Satoru estaba ahí por Miyuki. Con el paso de los meses había aprendido que aunque fue por Miyuki, seguía y seguiría ahí por sus compañeros. Pero no sabía bien cómo tratar con Yui. Nunca pensó ser capaz de ser un buen _senpai_ pero era ahora cuando enfrentaba esa situación. El chico parecía encantado con él y tenía verdaderas ganas de que Satoru le dejara atrapar sus lanzamientos, de mejorar para lograr atraparlos. Y Satoru agradecía esa disposición. Había pasado de no tener con quien entrenar y que le ignoraran cuando pedía que atraparan sus lanzamientos, a tener a alguien que los atrapaba sin problemas y ahora tener un chico que quería llegar a hacerlo. Seidou era tan generoso con Satoru que cada vez sentía más grande su deuda con el equipo.

—Furuya-kun, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Haruichi mientras corrían para dar por finalizado el entrenamiento. En la parte delantera de la multitud de adolescentes corriendo, Miyuki gritaba tratando de motivar al equipo mientras Maezono y Kuramochi le molestaban.

A Satoru aún le sorprendía cómo Haruichi siempre era capaz de saber cuándo algo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente. Miró a su amigo el cual parecía cansado, solo lo normal. Parecía mayor con ese peinado y era más intimidante, Satoru sentía que había dejado parte de esa aura adorable que le rodeaba. Pero solo parte.

—No sé cómo hablar con Yui —dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Podía confiar en Haruichi.

—Hum. Supongo que es difícil por tu forma de ser, pero parece encandilado contigo, creo que le digas lo que le digas lo tomará muy en serio.

—Miyuki-senpai dice que soy demasiado sincero y duro cuando le digo que no quiero entrenar con él.

—Lo eres.

Satoru miró sorprendido a Haruichi y este se encogió de hombros. Él no pretendía ser cruel con Yui, nunca lo haría. Sabía lo que era que te ignoraran y despreciaran, simplemente le daba ansiedad no practicar con Miyuki. Quizás tenía que pensar dos veces antes de hablarle y modificar la forma de decirle las cosas.

—No es mi intención.

—Lo sé. Ser _senpai_ es difícil, ¿verdad? Bueno, mi _kōhai_ trata de quedar bien conmigo, pero es tan evidente que solo me hace gracia. Sorprendentemente, Eijun-kun es un buen _senpai_. Asada parece tenerle cariño y me atrevería a decir que Okumura acabará igual por muy mal que empezaran.

—No quiero perder con él como _senpai_ … —murmuró Satoru y Haruichi se rio.

—Vuestras competencias son divertidas desde fuera.

Como caído del cielo, Eijun apareció. Con un neumático atado a una cuerda conectada a su cintura y con un gesto molesto.

—¡Ese Okumura no sabe cómo tratar a un _senpai_! ¡Y yo que me esfuerzo por ser un buen _senpai_!

Haruichi rodó los ojos. Porque Eijun justamente hacía que lo que acababa de decir sonara a mentira. Luego le ignoró, pues aún no le hablaba y Satoru les miró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Que bien que Yui te tenga aprecio, Furuya-kun. Formaréis una buena batería en el futuro —comentó Haruichi con claras intenciones de molestar a Eijun que ahogó un grito. Satoru sonrió un poco.

—¡Nunca perdonaré al Koshien por lo que te ha hecho, Harucchi! ¡Nunca! _Onii-san_ estaría orgulloso de ti.

Haruichi se rio y aceleró el paso. Eijun miró con un puchero tan triste a Satoru que hasta este se apiadó.

—Pídele perdón de verdad, sin gritos ni tonterías. Demuéstrale que de verdad lo sientes. Seguro que en el fondo él también te echa de menos, sigue hablando de ti.

Eijun abrió los ojos como si Satoru le hubiera descubierto los mayores misterios del universo. Luego asintió como planeando en su cabeza la reconciliación perfecta. Sus ojos se posaron en Satoru de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo lees tan bien a Harucchi?

¿Lo hacía? No era consciente. Para él era normal ver que Haruichi probablemente no estaba tan molesto pero quería vengarse por la vergüenza que Eijun le hizo pasar el famoso día del pelado.

Satoru no respondió. Porque no sabía que decir.

Cuando acabaron de correr, Eijun se acercó a Haruichi, pero Satoru no pudo ver más pues Yui apareció ante sus ojos.

—Furuya-san, ¿podemos atrapar tus lanzamientos mañana? Aunque sea un poco.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso y no sonar cruel, no quería ofenderle pero al día siguiente entrenaría con Miyuki. Pensó en el tiempo y solo una solución se le ocurrió.

—Entrenaré con Miyuki-senpai, pero si quieres podemos entrenar antes del desayuno.

Los ojos de Yui se iluminaron, al parecer le parecía bien.

—¡Claro!

—No te quedes dormido.

—Creo que es más posible que te pase a ti, Furuya-san —comentó el chico con una sonrisa.

Era cierto. Eran los _senpais_ quienes despertaban a Satoru, ahora solo el _senpai_ de tercero de su habitación. Temía que cuando este se graduara nadie le despertara, pero algo le decía que Yui se ocuparía de que no llegara tarde y Kataoka le regañara.

Yui se marchó y Satoru volvió a mirar a Eijun y Haruichi, pero lo que vio le sorprendió. Eijun abrazaba a Haruichi mientras parecía estar lloriqueando, obviamente con más drama del necesario. Haruichi rodaba los ojos mientras le palmeaba con poco ánimo la espalda, pero sonreía. Una sonrisa sincera que le decía a Satoru que Haruichi había perdonado al fin a Eijun. Haruichi le miró y frunció un poco las cejas, parecía tener las mejillas algo coloradas y Satoru no lo entendió. Tampoco le importaba en ese momento pues estaba sintiendo algo raro. Ver a Eijun abrazado a Haruichi le había sorprendido, pero ahora sentía algo que identificaba como envidia. Era raro. Él no era muy dado al contacto físico así que no entendía qué envidia podía darle. Trató de apartar la mirada y empezó a salir del campo B. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Haruichi le llamó.

—Furuya-kun —dijo y cuando Satoru se giró le vio la misma expresión que antes. Le miraba con las cejas fruncidas pero parecía avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —respondió Satoru al ver que Haruichi no seguía hablando. El chico parecía estar pensando qué decir.

—¿Cómo sabías que realmente no estaba enfadado con Eijun-kun? Eijun-kun dice que has sido tú quien le ha dicho que se disculpara seriamente y que yo no estaba ya enfadado.

—Ah, eso… se notaba. Seguías hablando de él y delante de él fingías indiferencia. Además, tú no te enfadarías tanto tiempo por algo así.

El color volvió a subir a las mejillas de Haruichi. Satoru no entendía nada. Haruichi desvió su vista sin querer fijarla en Satoru.

—No sabía que me conocías tanto.

Entonces era eso. ¿Le daba vergüenza algo así? Satoru no lo entendía bien pero le emocionaba un poco poder «conocer» a Haruichi.

—Eso parece —acotó. Haruichi volvió a mirarle.

—No me voy a quedar atrás en eso. Yo también quiero conocerte tanto, Furuya-kun.

Satoru pensó que probablemente ya lo hacía. Haruichi era con quien más tiempo pasaba desde que había entrado en Seidou. Con Miyuki también, pero con Haruichi su amistad y relación no era solo algo del diamante sino fuera de él. Aún así le ilusionó escuchar que Haruichi quería conocerle. Nunca nadie se había interesado en él o en ser cercano a él. Haruichi siempre le sorprendía con su amistad.

Asintió. Porque no se le ocurría nada más y se quedaron en silencio. Kanemaru pasó por su lado y parecía querer decirles algo pero Toujou tiró de su brazo para llevárselo. Unos segundos después se acabó el silencio debido a los gritos de Eijun que también salía al fin del campo y pasaba al lado de ellos.

—¡Kanemaru! ¡Harucchi me ha perdonado! ¡El Kohien no ha destruido del todo a mi Harucchi!

—¡No debería haberte perdonado! ¡Si yo fuera Kominato no lo haría, eres un coñazo! —respondió a gritos Kanemaru.

Toujou a su lado comenzó a reírse. Satoru les miró sin sorprenderse. La relación entre Kanemaru y Eijun era así: gritos y reclamos, pero un apoyo y confianza mutua.

—¿¡Por qué sois todos tan crueles conmigo!?

Satoru pensó, que quizás lo eran porque era gracioso —para algunos— verle dramatizar de más y quejarse.

Haruichi sonrió mirando la escena y Satoru pensó, una vez más, que adoraba estar en Seidou.

* * *

 **XXIII. No retribuir lo suficiente**

Ese año, Yakushi les derrotó en la final y el Koshien se volvió de nuevo una meta inalcanzable. Algunos _senpais_ lloraron, muchos compañeros de Satoru también, entre ellos Eijun y Kanemaru. Toujou y Haruichi trataron de contenerse, ya sabían lo que era perder y ver a los _senpais_ de tercero llorar, seguían sintiendo que sus lágrimas no eran nada en comparación a las de sus compañeros que se graduarían sin conseguir su meta. Satoru no lloró, aunque el dolor le inundó el pecho. Eijun y él siempre querían entrenar con Miyuki y este les había ayudado a crecer y mejorar siendo un _catcher_ increíble. Y al final, no le habían podido devolver el favor llevándole al Koshien de nuevo. Suponía que parte de las lágrimas de Eijun eran también por este motivo. Miyuki no lloró, aunque su mirada tras sus gafas parecía más apagada que nunca. No lloró, pero probablemente llevaba rato haciéndolo dentro de su corazón. Kuramochi le puso una mano en la espalda mientras trataba de parar las lágrimas y Maezono le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. Ambos vice capitanes habían llorado más que nadie.

Las derrotas siempre eran amargas pero esta vez la sentía aún más difícil. Al año siguiente su generación sería la base del equipo, estarían en tercer año y ellos serían los _senpais_ a los que se aferrarían los _kōhais_. Satoru no se sentía capaz de desempeñar ese papel.

—Lo has hecho bien, no te preocupes —dijo una voz a su espalda y Satoru se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa comprensiva y los ojos llorosos de Shirasu. Este le puso una mano en el hombro y fue con Miyuki y los demás chicos de tercero. Satoru no podía aceptar esas palabras sin más.

Visualizó a Eijun, que lloraba con los puños tan apretados que tenía los nudillos blancos. Le entendía muy bien. Su frustración, su rabia, su dolor… pese a sus diferencias, tenían cosas en común y ahora Satoru sabía que Eijun se sentía como él. Haruichi se acercó a Kuramochi y cuando este le puso una mano en el hombro, probablemente animándole y diciéndole que lo hizo bien, Haruichi comenzó a llorar todo lo que había intentado retener antes.

Satoru había aprendido que Haruichi luchaba siempre por estar a la par de su hermano mayor. Sabía que intentaba formar una dupla con Kuramochi tan buena como la que formó su hermano. Entendía que ahora dudara de si finalmente no lo había logrado.

Decidió que él también tenía que hablar con un _senpai_. Porque no todo el mundo le entendería si no se expresaba con palabras. Cuando estuvo frente a Miyuki, vio la expresión confundida de este.

—Perdón, Miyuki-senpai. No he estado a la altura —dijo frunciendo las cejas con molestia. No le gustaba decir eso, le hubiera gustado ver a Miyuki riéndose y al equipo festejando.

Miyuki se rió, pero esa risa sonó muy falsa.

—Oh, el _kōhai_ que siempre me ignora siendo atento con su _senpai_ —comentó con esa risita característica suya, pero luego se puso serio—. No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo soy quien pedía los lanzamientos. Lo habéis hecho bien.

Eijun y él. Satoru miró a Eijun y luego a Miyuki. No sabía qué más decir y asintió. Eso solo le había consolado un poco.

Miyuki se acercó a Eijun, a Satoru no le interesaba escuchar qué le diría y se fue a la parte del banquillo. Esperaría a que tuvieran que saludar. Por primera vez sentía que quería huir del campo de juego. Kataoka estaba serio. Ota se lamentaba y Rei estaba en silencio mirando a los chicos con una mirada compungida. Esas reacciones le dolían a Satoru.

Cada vez se sentía peor. Sentía que se le retorcía el estómago. Trató de tranquilizarse y buscó a Haruichi con la mirada, Haruichi siempre le relajaba. Pero Haruichi tenía una mirada extraña y evitaba mirar a las gradas donde seguramente estaba Ryousuke.

Llegó el momento del saludo y Satoru se acercó a sus compañeros. Saludaron y se fueron del estadio. Solo en el autobús, al lado de Yui que no le había dicho más que «Lanzaste bien, Furuya-san», dejó escapar un suspiro. Se sentía mal, muy mal. El llanto que aún sonaba proveniente de Eijun no ayudaba a eso. Satoru sabía que en los siguientes días compartirían el dolor corriendo con un neumático en la cintura. Casi ansiaba ese momento y dejar salir la rabia y frustración corriendo y agotándose. Trató de entretenerse mirando la carretera y paisajes por la ventana del autobús. Nunca Tokyo le había parecido tan horrible.

* * *

 **XXIV. El castillo de naipes**

Un día, Satoru explotó. Todo lo que había guardado dentro y apilado inestablemente, se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Había corrido con Eijun con dos neumáticos cada uno, había hablado con Haruichi y le había dicho que su dupla con Kuramochi había sido muy buena, que no estuviera triste. Pero el pesar que llevaba dentro no se apagaba. Había obrado mal varias veces, algunas por egoísmo, otras por cansancio. Satoru se había equivocado y ahora el remordimiento le pesaba demasiado. Era capaz de entender que otros erraran, porque eran humanos y todos tienen días malos, a todos las fatiga les afecta, y sin embargo no parecía ser capaz de entender que él también podría pasar por eso.

Porque no se sentía capaz de fallarle a Seidou por nada del mundo. Había expresado incluso delante de sus compañeros lo que sentía por el equipo y cómo les agradecía. No aceptaba el pagarles así, aunque nadie le culpaba. Solo él. Cuando veía el rostro serio de Eijun, entendía que de nuevo, no era el único que pensaba así.

Iba a correr cuando escuchó a Yui y Okumura hablando, algo raro pues no parecían tener mucha relación. Furuya entendía lo que era tener un rival que compitiera por tu posición, pero le sorprendía verlo desde fuera.

Los chicos hablaban y en sus palabras había inseguridad. Al futuro. Sin Miyuki ambos jugarían, Satoru no sabría quién sería el _catcher_ regular pues ambos eran buenos, a su modo. Yui era un genio pero Okumura formaba una gran batería con Eijun. En la conversación, las dudas eran tan lógicas que Satoru sintió que les entendía, pero cuando la conversación llegó a cierto punto, todo lo que había guardado dentro escapó.

—Tenemos que estar al nivel de Miyuki-san para hacer una buena batería con Furuya-san y Sawamura-san. No me perdonaría que por mi culpa el equipo no llegara al Koshien.

Okumura no contestó a las palabras de Yui, probablemente porque pensaba lo mismo y Satoru se sintió mal.

Así se habían sentido ellos siempre, con miedo a no hacerlo bien y echar a perder el trabajo de los _senpais_ y ahora que él sería el _senpai_ , había _kōhais_ que sufrían por lo mismo. Pero eso no era todo, querían estar a su nivel. Cuando él había errado varias veces. Nadie le culpaba. No lo hacían los _senpais_ ni los _kōhais_ , y Satoru sintió miedo.

Se fue, porque no podía ni quería escuchar más. Sentía que le latía muy fuerte el corazón y que le picaban los ojos. Satoru hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Siempre había sido poco expresivo y la mayoría de sus lágrimas fueron derramadas en la infancia.

No sabía a dónde ir, si iba a la habitación acabaría encontrándose con Yui, así que la eliminó rápidamente de su posibilidades.

Cuando pasó por las escaleras que llevaban a los campos de entrenamiento, recordó haberse sentado en ese césped con Haruichi meses atrás.

Fue hacia el césped y se sentó, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba llorando. Se sentía ridículo. No había llorado cuando los _senpais_ de tercero que tanto le enseñaron se graduaron. No lloró por Isashiki que siempre le enseñó y le tuvo paciencia en los jardines, ni por Tanba quien pese a querer jugar más que nadie tenía que ver como Satoru ocupaba a veces su lugar. Probablemente no lloraría cuando Miyuki se graduara pese a que le debía mucho, tanto que solo el recordar que no le había podido recompensar le hacía llorar más fuerte.

Lloraba porque tenía miedo. Miedo que ahora sin los _senpais_ todo volviera a ser tan difícil como lo era antes. Miedo a no cumplir las expectativas de los demás, a sentirse solo, a no encajar con el nuevo equipo. Y también lloraba porque pese a todo, en el equipo nunca se echaban la culpa. Las victorias se celebraran grupalmente y las derrotas se enfrentaban de la misma manera. Nadie levantaba un dedo para acusar y todos se culpaban en parte.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Furuya-kun, qué…? —comenzó la voz a sus espaldas y Satoru que tenía la cabeza rodeada con sus brazos mientras abrazaba sus piernas, no sé giró. Sabía quién era—. ¿Furuya-kun, qué te pasa?

La voz de Haruichi sonaba tan preocupada que Satoru no pudo ignorarle. Nunca podía ignorarle a él.

Desenterró su cabeza de donde la escondía y miró a Haruichi, el rostro de su amigo estaba totalmente extrañado y preocupado. Satoru lo entendía, nadie en Seidou lo había visto así.

Pero no podía hablar, no se sentía capaz de expresar en palabras cómo se sentía. Pasó sus manos por sus ojos apartando las lágrimas y trató de calmarse. No sabía qué estaría pensando Haruichi de él. Haruichi se sentó a su lado.

—Puedes explicármelo cuando estés más calmado. Llorar no es malo, no te avergüences, desahógate, todos lo necesitamos.

Y quizás era cierto. Quizás por haberse guardado siempre sus sentimientos era que ya no podía contenerlos más. Satoru volvió a llorar y Haruichi se quedó en silencio a su lado. El frío de la noche no alcanzaba a Satoru que no era consciente de nada más que de la compañía de Haruichi y de sus propias lágrimas. Cuando empezó a calmarse, notó la mano de Haruichi en su espalda, acariciándole para mostrarle su apoyo.

El sentimiento era extraño, se sentía mucho más calmado y no le había dicho nada aún. Llorar definitivamente era algo extraño. Te hace expresar todo con dolor pero luego deja una especie de libertad y de vacío dentro de ti.

—Tengo miedo a no cumplir con las expectativas de los demás. A no levarme bien con el nuevo equipo, perder lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Tengo miedo de no mejorar y seguir equivocándome.

Una vez dicho, parecía tan fácil de expresar. Quizás las lágrimas le habían dado valor. La mirada de Haruichi parecía entenderle.

—Todos tenemos miedo, es normal. Pero hay que seguir esforzándose o el miedo nos comerá. No defraudarás a nadie porque todos sabemos que te esfuerzas. Y el único que se culpa eres tú —respondió Haruichi y acercó su mano a la cara de Satoru. Secó la humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado en las mejillas de Satoru —. Y es imposible que el equipo no te acepte, todos confiamos en ti y en Eijun-kun. Ninguno estáis solos. Si os batean, nosotros defenderemos las bases y conseguiremos carreras en la ofensiva. No estás solo, Furuya-kun.

Haruichi apartó la mano deprisa, como si acabara de ser consciente de lo que había hecho. No se separó de Satoru, manteniendo la cercanía, pero apartó la mano y la cerró en un puño. Satoru parecía no haberse tomado a mal el gesto.

Satoru se quedó en silencio. Porque cuando Haruichi hablaba de forma tan simple y sincera se sentía muy comprendido. Haruichi hacía que todos sus problemas parecieran tontos, como si sus inseguridades no fueran a apresarle nunca más. Haruichi le calmaba de un modo que Satoru empezaba a amar.

—Gracias…

—Si de verdad me lo agradeces, haz algo a cambio.

—¿El qué? —preguntó extrañado, pues no esperaba esa respuesta.

—No vuelvas a encerrar lo que sientes, exprésalo. Sé que es difícil para ti pero siempre puedes contármelo a mí, Furuya-kun. Yo estoy aquí. No debes sufrir solo.

El corazón de Satoru volvió a latir fuerte y esta vez, no era por la ansiedad y las ganas de llorar. Asintió, con las palabras de Haruichi sonando como un eco en su cabeza. Se sentía feliz, de repente sentía que pese a los miedos y el dolor, estaba feliz. De tener a Haruichi, de poder mirarle y encontrar esos ojos que ahora no se ocultaban. Feliz de saber que podía contar con Haruichi, que podría hablarle y este le escucharía, le consolaría. Se sentía feliz de que Haruichi existiera ahí y ahora, de que estuviera a su lado.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan bueno conmigo? —preguntó casi sin ser consciente de lo que decía.

—Porque eres mi amigo y te aprecio.

La respuesta de Haruichi fue de nuevo tan simple y sincera que Satoru se sintió tonto. Haruichi siempre le ayudaba, incluso en silencio. Cuando estaba a su lado, cuando le felicitaba al bajar del montículo, cuando le sonreía desde el espacio entre la primera y segunda base… Y no sabía si él le devolvía a Haruichi todo el calor y confianza que este le daba. Satoru siempre sentía que no devolvía lo suficiente.

—Tú también… también puedes desahogarte conmigo. Aunque no sé si podré decirte cosas geniales como las que tú dices.

Haruichi rio. Con esa risa dulce y feliz que Satoru ya conocía perfectamente.

—Yo no digo cosas geniales. Nunca te das cuenta, pero tú también estás ahí cuando te necesito. Deberías notarlo. Yo no he dudado ni un momento de que puedo contar contigo.

Esta vez el nerviosismo escaló desde el pecho de Satoru hasta su cara. Sentía que le quemaba la cara, le daba vergüenza mirarle. Las palabras de Haruichi tenían efectos muy raros en él. Volvió a esconder su cara en sus brazos y escuchó que Haruichi se reía de nuevo.

Ahora entendía cuando Eijun abrazó a Haruichi. Él también quería abrazarlo y no soltarle nunca.

Sin embargo, empezaba a notar que lo que Eijun y él sentían por Haruichi eran cosas distintas.

* * *

 **XXV. Abrir los ojos y escuchar al corazón**

Efectivamente, cuando notó que apartar su mirada de Haruichi y estremecerse con sus sonrisas era imposible, Satoru se dio cuenta, de que definitivamente sentía por Haruichi algo más fuerte que una amistad.

Se sentía por primera vez, nervioso en compañía de Haruichi, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar a su lado. Siempre que pudiera. Le gustaba ver cómo Haruichi le sonreía, o cómo le hablaba. Le gustaba ver a Haruichi leer en silencio y comer a su lado en el comedor apartando los tomates. Se sentía feliz de ver que Haruichi siempre le saludaba antes que a nadie más y que siempre se acercaba a él cuando los entrenamientos acababan. Haruichi elegía su compañía y a Satoru eso le encantaba.

Se había enamorado de Haruichi, entre los silencios en la biblioteca y las charlas en la máquina expendedora. Se había enamorado del apoyo constante de Haruichi y la paz que le brindaba con solo su presencia.

* * *

 **XXVI. Decisiones coherentes**

Miyuki anunció que Kanemaru sería el siguiente capitán, algunas voces sorprendidas reaccionaron mientras Kanemaru se ponía recto como un palo y aceptaba su rol. Satoru no había pensado en quien sería el siguiente capitán, pero Kanemaru le parecía una buena opción.

Siguió hablando y nombró a Toujou y Haruichi vice capitanes. Tampoco fue demasiada sorpresa. De entre todos los alumnos que pasarían a tercero, esos tres eran los mejores para liderar el equipo. Su carácter y capacidad para comprender y motivar eran los adecuados.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros, chicos —dijo Eijun con una gesto regio y aplaudiendo—. Muy orgulloso —repitió.

—Te vas a enterar ahora, Sawamura, vas a tener que hacerme más caso —comentó Kanemaru sonriendo divertido.

—No, no, no, empiezas mal como capitán, Kanemaru. No debes tratarme distinto. No pasa nada, como As del equipo respetaré a mi capitán.

—Yo soy el As —murmuró Satoru y ambos empezaron a discutir nuevamente.

Por cosas como esas era que ninguno había entrado si quiera en los pensamientos de Miyuki, Kataoka y Ochiai para la capitanía del equipo.

* * *

 **XXVII. El destino que sonríe y se ríe**

Satoru miró su nombre en la lista de alumnos, y esta vez aparte de localizar su aula, miró el nombre de sus compañeros. Esperaba encontrar algún nombre conocido. Esperaba encontrar el de él.

Y lo hizo.

Haruichi y Toujou estaban en su clase.

A su lado pudo ver a Kanemaru echarse las manos a la cabeza.

—¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Los profesores me están jodiendo, debe ser una broma! ¡Tres años con Sawamura!

De nuevo, como en primero, Haruno, Sawamura y Kanemaru habían caído en la misma clase.

—Es el destino, Kanemaru. Acéptalo como un adulto. Ya no somos niños, somos… _senpais._

Kanemaru volvió a gritar y Eijun se rio. Si había alguien emocionado por ser un _senpai_ de tercero, era sin duda Eijun.

—Volvemos a estar en la misma clase, Furuya-kun —comentó Haruichi a su lado mientras Toujou iba a tratar de tranquilizar a un Kanemaru que ahora se quejaba de no estar con Toujou en clase.

—Sí, menos mal.

—¿Menos mal? Seguro que es divertido estar en clase con Eijun-kun. A mí me hubiera gustado estar algún año con él.

—No es por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Me gusta estar en clase contigo.

Después de decir eso, entró en el instituto. Ese año, de nuevo, podría hacer los deberes con Haruichi y hablarían en los intercambios. También su clase sería más tranquila sin los gritos de Eijun y Kanemaru.

—A mí también me gusta —susurró Haruichi al viento.

Luego fue hacia Eijun y los demás para decirle a Toujou de ir a clase juntos. Haruichi también estaba feliz de volver a estar en la misma clase que Satoru, pero este, no lo sabía.

* * *

 **XXVIII. Mejor consejero que Cupido**

Tal y como Eijun le había dicho, Satoru no tenía ni idea de temas de romanticismo. Entendía que lo que sentía por Haruichi era más que una amistad pero una vez llegado a esa conclusión, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Pensó que tenía suerte de no ser expresivo, nadie notaría nada de ese modo. Pensar en que los demás lo supieran no le daba vergüenza pero sí se la daba pensar que Haruichi lo supiera. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, si eso entorpecería su relación o si todo se volvería incómodo. Haruichi era quien más comodidad y calma le proporcionaba en Seidou y no quería perder eso.

Sin embargo, se sentía tan perdido que quería entenderse un poco más o saber algo más del tema.

Tardó mucho en decidirse, pero Eijun le pareció irónicamente, la mejor opción para hablar de ese tema que ahora le hacía sentirse inquieto.

—Me gusta Haruichi —dijo, sin darle vueltas al menos con la voz, mentalmente había tardado en conseguir armarse de confianza. La cara de Eijun era un poema.

No era para menos. Eijun estaba en uno de los gimnasios interiores de Seidou, tirando lanzamientos a una red. Probablemente había estado entrenando con Okumura y aún así se había quedado más tiempo a solas. Satoru y Eijun darían muchos problemas a su nuevo capitán, pues ninguno parecía recordar que los _senpais_ le habían enseñado la importancia del descanso y el cuidado. Satoru le había soltado eso nada más entrar, era normal la perplejidad de su compañero.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el chico. Luego se metió el dedo en la oreja de un modo que Satoru suponía, no era muy educado—. Perdón, el cansancio me afecta, he escuchado algo raro. ¿Qué has dicho?

Satoru frunció el ceño. ¿Era raro que le gustara Haruichi?

—Que me gusta Haruichi —repitió esta vez más confiado y serio.

Los ojos de Eijun parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

—¿¡Harucchi!? ¿¡Mi Harucchi!? ¿El Harucchi que parece adorable pero que tiene el gen Kominato muy fuerte? ¿Ese Harucchi?

—No conozco otro Haruichi.

Y Eijun se llevó una mano a la cabeza de modo dramático.

—¡No puede ser! En el fondo tendría que haberlo sabido. Aunque a veces es tan borde como _onii-san_ , Harucchi es un buen amigo, sí, sí. Es normal. Y os pasáis todo el rato juntos y… ¡oh! ¡Aquella vez! Tendría que haberlo sabido, leías tan bien a Harucchi.

Satoru no sabía cómo tomarse nada de lo que Eijun decía.

—¿Te parece raro? ¿Está mal? ¿Es porque los dos somos chicos?

El _pitcher_ zurdo rio viendo las cejas fruncidas de Satoru.

—¡No! Nada de eso. Es que siento que Harucchi ya es todo un hombre, vuela del nido… —contestó Eijun mirando al horizonte. Aunque como mucho vería la pared de enfrente.

—No es tu hijo…

Entonces Eijun se puso serio de golpe, miró a Satoru con tanta intensidad que este también se puso en tensión. El modo serio de Eijun le era mucho más fácil de tratar.

—Harucchi es de los primeros que confió en mí y en mis habilidades, aquí en Seidou. Es una buena persona y un gran jugador, le he cogido mucho cariño. Pensar en Harucchi con mi rival… pero no pasa nada, yo lo apruebo.

—Te he dicho que no hables como si fuera tu hijo… —acotó Satoru tras dejar escapar un suspiro. La personalidad de Eijun le abrumaba. Entonces terminó de procesar las palabras dichas por su compañero—. No sé por qué dices eso. Solo he dicho lo que yo siento, no he dicho que él sienta lo mismo.

—¿Y a qué esperas para descubrirlo?

La pregunta de Eijun fue tan simple que Satoru parpadeó varias veces sorprendido. En ningún momento había considerado si Haruichi le correspondería. Eso había quedado olvidado para él. El solo sentir esa clase de sentimientos por alguien ya le sorprendía y asustaba tanto que no pensó más allá. Pensar que Haruichi le correspondiera sería muy bonito, demasiado.

—Nunca he pensado en decírselo. Estoy bien así, soy feliz siendo su amigo.

Por algún motivo esa respuesta no pareció agradar a Eijun que se acercó más a Satoru y le miró enfadado.

—¿Qué dices? No eres tan cobarde en el montículo. Ni tan poco ambicioso.

—No es lo mismo.

—¡Sí lo es! Es como si evitaras un enfrentamiento con el bateador y le regalaras una base por bolas. Si no le lanzas tus sentimientos nunca podrá enfrentarse a ellos. ¡Nunca sabrás si puedes hacerle _strike_ con ellos!

Satoru se quedó en silencio, en parte porque la metáfora extraña de Eijun le había dejado descolocado, en parte porque tenía razón. Valía la pena intentarlo pero le daba miedo. Tanto miedo como estar en el montículo y ser bateado. Tanto miedo como perder a Haruichi.

—Tus metáforas son raras…

—¡No, no, hazme caso! Tengo más experiencia que tú en esto. Los _shōjos_ me amparan.

—No sé si eso es fiable.

Mientras discutían sobre la validez de los mangas _shōjos_ a las temáticas de amor en la vida real, otra persona más entró al gimnasio. La persona más o menos indicada para el momento según se viera.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aún aquí? ¿Voy a tener que estar de niñera para que no os sobre esforcéis? —dijo Haruichi mientras entraba.

Sus palabras no pesaban demasiado, pues él mismo venía con su bate de madera sobre el hombro y los guantes de bateo puestos.

—¡Harucchi!

—No digas mi nombre como si hubieras visto un fantasma —comentó mirando a Eijun con cansancio, como una madre que mira a su hijo quejarse por cuarta vez de lo mismo—. ¿Estabas molestando a Furuya-kun?

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión? —preguntó Eijun exaltado. Satoru sonrió. Sabía que Haruichi lo había dicho solo para conseguir esa reacción. Realmente, era un pequeño diablito rosa—. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Mi amigo Furuya y yo estábamos teniendo una charla de hombre a hombre, ¿verdad?

El chico pasó su brazo por el hombro de Satoru haciéndole agacharse un poco. Satoru cerró sus ojos y asintió con fuerza. No quería que Haruichi se enterara y mucho menos así. Haruichi les miró extrañado.

—Pues yo creo que hablabais de _shōjos_ , gritas demasiado, Eijun-kun. Es imposible no escucharte.

Eijun abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¡Los _shōjos_ han sido parte importante de la conversación entre hombres!

—¿Y qué conversación era esa?

Eijun miró a Furuya con terror, Satoru le miró con tanta intensidad que ya parecía dejar ver su aura.

—¡Una sin importancia! Y ahora, me voy, el As del equipo no debe sobre esforzarse —dijo y se fue corriendo del gimnasio. Satoru sentía que había huido.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas y en una situación tan extraña con Haruichi desde que era consciente de sus sentimientos. De repente sintió que se ponía un poco nervioso, pero podía controlarlo. Era Haruichi, estaba bien.

—Me gusta ver que os habéis hecho más amigos, aunque me sentiré celoso si ahora te entiendes mejor con él que conmigo.

—No, tú eres irremplazable —dijo y enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso podía malinterpretarse. O mejor dicho, interpretarse de la forma correcta. Al final no iba a ser tan fácil ocultar sus sentimientos a Haruichi.

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió también del lugar huyendo como había hecho Eijun segundos antes. No pudo ver, como el rostro de Haruichi se encendía del mismo modo en el que lo hizo tiempo atrás al conquistar una base.

* * *

 **XXIX. Contactos voluntarios**

Yui no era como Miyuki, y eso podía ser bueno y malo. Satoru estaba seguro que simplemente era distinto y eso sería beneficioso en algunas cosas y problemático en otras. Sin embargo, su batería empezaba a coger mejor forma, no podía ser de otro modo o estarían en graves problemas. También entrenaba con Okumura. Kataoka y Ochiai tenían opiniones contrarias con los _catchers_ pues ambos podían ser regulares y cada uno de ellos hacía mejor batería con cada _pitcher_ del equipo principal; Okumura con Eijun y Yui con Satoru.

El sonido de su lanzamiento contra el guante de Yui resonó en el _bullpen_. Estaba bien por ese día. Realmente quería lanzar más pero sabía que si lo hacía tendría a Yui recordándole que no se sobre esforzara, por no decir que si legaba a oídos de Kanemaru este le regañaría. Satoru estaba aprendiendo a entender cuándo parar. Eijun también empezaba a hacerlo. Ambos avanzaban casi al mismo ritmo. Unas veces Satoru daba tres pasos mientras Eijun daba solo uno, otras veces era Eijun quien daba cuatro y Satoru dos. Su rivalidad seguía intacta y su pelea por el dorsal número uno y el montículo también. Ambos reconocían las capacidades y habilidades del otro y se respetaban. Tenían buena relación más allá de su rivalidad.

Desde que Eijun sabía de los sentimientos de Satoru por Haruichi, le había dejado tomos de mangas _shōjos_ que Satoru nunca había leído. Lo había intentado, pero prefería emplear su escaso tiempo libre en libros de animales. Eijun le decía que así no avanzaría mucho, Satoru seguía sin ver la utilidad de los mangas de Eijun.

Al salir del _bullpen_ , vio a Haruichi practicando con el nuevo campocorto. Sus habilidades no estaban tan pulidas como las de Kuramochi y por supuesto su velocidad no era comparable. Las piernas de Kuramochi habían sido sin duda una gran pérdida para el equipo. Haruichi, como segunda base, tenía que forjar una buena relación y compenetración con el número seis así que pasaba bastante rato entrenando con ese chico. Al menos su relación personal era cercana pues era el segundo año que compartían habitación. El chico aún se pasaba el día haciendo la pelota a los _senpais_ , Haruichi había empezado a ser más duro con él y a decirle que con él eso no serviría.

Satoru dudó sobre qué hacer. Hacía varios días que no tenía tiempo de hablar con Haruichi en los entrenamientos o tras estos. Se apoyó en una de las verjas que rodeaban el campo y decidió esperarle. Eijun salió al rato del _bullpen_ y le guiño de una forma tan forzada y descarada que Satoru le ignoró como solía hacer aún —aunque de forma menos común— cuando escuchaba o le decían algo que no quería escuchar. Luego suspiró.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando pues se entretuvo viendo cómo Haruichi se desempeñaba como _senpai_ , pensó que seguro que lo hacía mejor que él. Pero ahora su relación con Yui era mejor y también trataba de hablar con los chicos nuevos. Se estaba esforzando aunque nadie lo notaba y aún escuchaba cosas como «Furuya-san intimida mucho, es muy serio».

El entrenamiento extra de Haruichi con Mogami acabó y Satoru no se dio cuenta hasta que les tuvo casi al lado.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —preguntó Haruichi. Satoru asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estabas mirando, Furuya-san? ¿Qué te parece mi mejora? Kominato-san me está ayudando mucho.

Pero Satoru, realmente, solo había estado mirando a Haruichi así que se sintió salvado cuando este intercedió:

—Ya he dicho que conmigo dejes de hacer eso.

El chico puso una mueca extraña y luego se fue. Haruichi echó a andar también y Furuya le siguió.

—En realidad no es un mal chico, pero debe crecer mucho.

—¿Os compenetráis bien? —cuestionó cuando subían las escaleras para salir de los campos e ir hacia los dormitorios.

—Bueno… me iba mejor con You-san pero supongo que You-san sintió lo mismo cuando _aniki_ se fue. Debo ayudarle y mejorar juntos. A ti también te va mejor con Yui pero seguro que echas de menos a Miyuki-senpai, ¿verdad?

Satoru asintió de nuevo. Y luego se quedaron en silencio. Casi por inercia dirigieron sus pasos a la máquina expendedora.

Habían ido ahí incontables veces, tantas que ambos podían adivinar qué pediría el contrario en función del calor o la estación en la que estuvieran. Cada vez que volvía a haber el café con el oso polar en la lata, Haruichi se lo señalaba y Satoru fruncía el ceño pensando que ojalá no fuera café.

—Una vez me dijiste —comenzó Haruichi pulsando el botón de su bebida—, que viniste a Seidou por Miyuki-san. ¿Y ahora que no está?

—Me gusta el equipo —susurró Satoru apartando su lata de sus labios—. Me gusta mucho, aunque los _senpais_ se vayan. Aún hay personas que siempre me han ayudado.

Haruichi sonrió y se le acercó.

—Yo también tengo personas que me importan aquí. Aunque _aniki_ ya no esté.

Satoru sintió como de nuevo su corazón latía con más fuerza y sus manos agarraban la lata tan fuerte que empezaban a abollarla. Haruichi pareció notarlo. Acercó su mano hacía la mano de Satoru que sostenía la lata y la puso sobre la suya, tratando que el agarre de Satoru se hiciera menos fuerte. Cuando lo consiguió, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia los dormitorios para ir a por sus pertenencias y posteriormente a bañarse.

—Buenas noches, Furuya-kun.

Satoru volvió a apretar tanto la lata que esta salpicó de su contenido. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero sentía que Haruichi había cambiado. Al menos con él.

Trató de apartar esos pensamientos. Tenía que ir a bañarse y terminar los deberes antes de dormir. Si es que podía dormir. Aún notaba el calor de los dedos de Haruichi sobre los suyos.

* * *

 **XXX. En el silencio: dormir**

Un día, Satoru se durmió en la biblioteca. Sobre su enciclopedia favorita y con Haruichi a su lado en silencio. Había lanzado en un partido del día anterior y el cansancio que no parecía notar cuando lanzaba, le pesó demasiado en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca.

Haruichi le miró, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin ninguna presión ni inseguridad como sí tenía en la vigilia. Sonrió.

Acercó su mano y apartó algunos mechones del pelo negro de Satoru que tocaban su nariz y le hacían encogerla aún en sueños.

Para Haruichi, Satoru era como esos osos polares que tanto le gustaban. Temibles cuando debían de serlo y adorables en calma.

* * *

 **XXXI. Como en un _shōjo_**

Un día, Eijun terminó por hablar más de la cuenta en presencia de Toujou y Kanemaru. Satoru le dedicó una mirada asesina en combo con su aura y Eijun sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Al menos no había sido delante de Haruichi.

—No te preocupes, Furuya, ya lo sabíamos —comentó Toujou con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Satoru no supo qué decir.

—Se te nota, al menos nosotros lo notamos, pero no dijimos nada.

Cuando Kanemaru dijo eso, Satoru se preocupó, ¿era tan evidente? ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Pensaba que no era expresivo y ahora resultaba que dos personas sabían que Haruichi le gustaba, aparte de Eijun. Al cual aún no perdonaba por hablar más de la cuenta.

—Furuya es como una protagonista de un _shōjo_ , demasiado evidente y enamorado del chico popular. Harucchi es popular con las chicas.

Satoru consiguió volver en sí, porque la conversación sin duda era de él.

—¿Él lo sabrá?

Kanemaru y Toujou se miraron con duda e indecisión. Eijun negó sin duda alguna.

—Bueno… Kominato es más perceptivo que nosotros o al menos eso creo, yo diría que sí —dijo Toujou al fin. Eijun parecía no dar crédito.

—¿Y si Harucchi lo sabe, por qué no hace nada?

—Pues igual que Furuya no lo hace —acotó Kanemaru—. Son un par de tontos.

Satoru puso morritos.

—¡Son como Sawako y Kazehaya! —espetó de pronto Eijun como si hubiera descubierto el origen del universo.

—¡Es verdad! —apoyó Kanemaru.

Satoru no tenía la menor idea sobre qué hablaban, pero entendía que serían los protagonistas de algún _shōjo_. Toujou empezó a reírse.

—Qué bien que tienes a alguien con quien hablar de _shōjos_ , Shinji.

—¡A-a mí no me gustan! ¡Es Wamura quien me da la intriga y tengo que leerlos! —contestó Kanemaru completamente colorado. Satoru no entendía su vergüenza.

El timbre sonó y Eijun y Kanemaru echaron a andar hacia la parte contraria del pasillo que tenían que recorrer Toujou y Satoru. Por el camino seguían escuchándoles pelearse.

—¿De verdad no has pensado en decirle lo que sientes? Sé que debe dar miedo, pero quizás el resultado es positivo.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

Toujou sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos consoladores en la espalda. Satoru los agradecía, nunca hubiera imaginado que era tan difícil enamorarse.

* * *

 **XXXII. Los meses que aún quedan**

—Furuya-kun, este año tenemos que ir al Kohien y ganar. Por los _senpais_ , por el entrenador, y por nosotros.

Satoru asintió. Por supuesto que conseguir ir al Koshien y ganar era también su meta y la de todos. Le parecía raro que Haruichi sacara el tema.

—Cuando acabe el Koshien, se habrá acabado. Kanemaru elegirá con el entrenador un nuevo capitán y tendremos que centrarnos en nuestros exámenes. Será triste.

Lo sería, sin duda. De solo pensarlo, Satoru se sentía mal. No quería dejar Seidou y todo lo que eso implicaba. Echaría de menos el despertarse con más personas en una habitación, los tres tazones de arroz en cada comida, las risas en la lavandería, los gritos al correr por el campo, discutir con Eijun por los neumáticos mientras miraban qué nombre estaba escrito en cada uno. Echaría de menos muchas cosas. Miró los ojos de Haruichi. Le echaría de menos. Aún no se había decidido a confesarle lo que sentía y el pensar que dejaran de verse le dolía aún cuando faltaban meses para ese momento.

—No quiero que se acabe.

—Yo tampoco.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio extraño, uno que miraba a un futuro incierto en vez de focalizarse en el presente.

—Si tuvieras que declararte a alguien, ¿lo harías en la graduación, dando el segundo botón y todo eso?

Satoru conocía sobre esa costumbre por Eijun, Eijun y sus _shōjos_ , al final sí iban a ser útiles. Eijun había creado una bonita situación en su cabeza con Satoru confesándose a Haruichi en la graduación con los cerezos florecidos haciendo toda la escena rosa. Aunque luego había roto el ambiente diciendo que si Haruichi era alérgico y estornudaba estropearía todo. Para Satoru lo que estaba mal era pensar en poner en palabras sus sentimientos frente a Haruichi.

—No… no lo sé —dijo, y una pregunta se coló en su cabeza—. ¿Quieres declararte a alguien?

—Quizás.

—Qué suerte —susurró apartando la mirada, no quería que Haruichi pudiera leer nada en ella.

—Esa persona… no consigue nada por suerte. Es alguien que se esfuerza al máximo cada día, la admiro mucho.

Satoru no quería pensar, porque no quería contemplar la posibilidad de que a Haruichi le gustara alguien, alguien que no fuera él. Así que trató de ignorar el amargor que le escalaba por la garganta.

—¿Dejaremos de hablar? Cuando nos graduemos… —preguntó en su lugar. Escuchó a Haruichi acercarse, se puso en frente suya.

—Solo si tú quieres. Furuya-kun… eres demasiado lento para muchas cosas.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero a veces, era muy difícil contenerse. A veces no sabía si Haruichi jugaba con él. Como un león jugando con su presa. Satoru se sentía un ratoncito en esos momentos. Haruichi volvió a hablar.

—Faltan muchos meses, para el Koshien, para la graduación, para dejar de ser compañeros. Mejor dejemos de ser tan melancólicos y esforcémonos, sino lo hacemos no podremos lograr nada.

Era cierto. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar aún. Muchos lanzamientos que realizar y muchos entrenamientos que vivir. Mejorar sus lanzamientos y su control. Tratar de batear bien y ayudar también en la ofensiva. Muchas cosas que vivir aún y muchos buenos momentos por delante, y otros amargos quizás. La primavera estaba aún lejos. La nieve aún se mantenía sobre el suelo.

* * *

 **XXXIII. Ganarlo todo**

Su victoria en el Koshien fue lo más gratificante y dulce que Satoru había sentido en mucho tiempo. De nuevo la imagen de sus compañeros gritando y abrazándose, pero esta vez de un modo más frenético. Incluso Kataoka había irrumpido en el campo para felicitarles. Eijun lloraba como nunca mientras le revolvía el pelo a Okumura que sonreía de la forma más sincera que Satoru había visto en ese chico. A él no se le daba bien felicitar y expresar alegría, pero puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yui y la apretó sobre este, tratando de trasmitirle sus felicitaciones. La cara de Yui se iluminó mientras le felicitaba también.

En medio del caos y el júbilo, distinguió a Haruichi, el cual tenía el brazo de Toujou sobre sus hombros mientras este le zarandeaba con emoción. Haruichi miró hacia donde estaba y sus miradas se encontraron. La sonrisa que Haruichi le dedicó resplandeció como nunca. Ninguno de los dos fue hacia el contrario, había una marea de jugadores, _senpais_ y _kōhais_ por doquier. Pero no importaba, en ese momento nada lo hacía.

Además, había tiempo. Todavía lo había.

Y el momento llegó minutos después. Cuando fueron a la habitación donde dejaban sus bolsas deportivas y otras pertenencias. Kanemaru estaba tan eufórico que tuvo que ser Toujou quien indicara a los más jóvenes que recogieran sus cosas y fueran hacia el autobús. Luego le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro a Kanemaru diciéndole que dejara de llorar aunque claramente no lo decía enserio. Tenían derecho a llorar, reír y gritar tanto como pudieran.

Eijun les gritó que se dieran prisa, que quería ver a sus amigos y a su familia que habían ido a verle y Haruichi le dijo que se adelantara. Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, Haruichi se acercó a Satoru.

Estaba a unos tres pasos de distancia cuando se detuvo y Satoru no pudo más que fruncir las cejas. No sabía qué hacer. Quizás era un buen momento para confesar sus sentimientos o quizás no lo era y destrozaba el ambiente y el ánimo de Haruichi. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello, Haruichi avanzó la distancia que quedaba. Luego levantó sus manos. Lo siguiente pasó en unas milésimas de segundo para Satoru que apenas pudo reaccionar. Las manos de Haruichi se posaron sobre su pecho, en esa camiseta blanca de la equipación que aún llevaba. Estaba abierta pues bajo ella no llevaba la azul sino el equipamiento para enfriar el hombro. Los puños de Haruichi se cerraron sobre la tela y tiró de ella y de Satoru haciendo que este se acercara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le besó.

Satoru no había besado nunca y de haberlo hecho, igualmente no habría sabido qué hacer en ese momento porque todo su ser estaba paralizado. Pero no importaba, siempre podía confiar en Haruichi. En el béisbol, como amigo, como compañero y para que dirigiera el beso.

Los labios de Haruichi se abrieron sobre los suyos y el chico de pelo rosa que tanto le encantaba, hizo el beso más profundo tirando aun más de su camisa. Para acercarle más. Todo lo que Satoru pudo hacer fue subir su mano hasta la cara de Haruichi y posarla sobre su mejilla. Sus dedos llegaban a rozar el pelo rosa que siempre había querido tocar y no se había atrevido. Era suave como las flores. Haruichi soltó una de sus manos y la puso sobre la de Furuya. Estaba llena de callos y otras heridas que él mismo tenía en las suyas, pero eran el tacto más agradable del mundo.

Cuando Haruichi se separó, le sonrió de nuevo y Satoru sintió un calor agradable en su pecho. Como si la nieve que alguna vez cubrió su corazón se derritiera. Al fin.

—Vamos, mis padres y _aniki_ también querrán felicitarme. Y los tuyos.

Sin esperar una respuesta cogió la muñeca de Satoru y tiró de él.

Fuera, efectivamente un ruidoso Eijun lloriqueaba mientras sus amigos del pueblo, pese a no ser tantos, trataban de mantearle. Satoru se sorprendió al ver al abuelo de Eijun ser el más emocionado con la idea de mantear a su nieto. El padre también estaba dispuesto y la madre solo pedía que no se hicieran daño. Unos segundos después Eijun estaba en el aire, gritando como siempre y totalmente feliz.

Sus padres y sus abuelos se aparecieron delante de él y perdió de vista a Haruichi. Su abuela le abrazó y Satoru se sintió de nuevo como cuando era un niño y sin palabras, su abuela entendía cuando necesitaba un abrazo o un beso en la cabeza. Rodeó a su abuela con sus brazos también. Era increíble, como esa mujer había parecido toda su vida tan grande e increíble y ahora Satoru le sacaba varias cabezas.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Satoru.

Satoru asintió y miró como su madre se secaba una lágrima. Parecía realmente emocionada y Satoru se sorprendió. Sus padres no entendían su pasión por el béisbol, solo sus abuelos lo hacían, pero ahí estaban. Con la mano de su padre sobre el hombro de su madre y ambos con una mirada tan feliz y orgullosa que Satoru sintió que quizás al fin lo entendían. Cuando su abuela le soltó su abuelo se acercó. Nunca había sido de muchas palabras, como él, pero era quien más le entendía. Elevó su mano hacia él y le revolvió el pelo. Entonces Satoru sonrió más que nunca y una lágrima escapó a sus ojos.

Unos minutos después consiguió enfocar de nuevo a Haruichi. Su madre le abrazaba tan fuerte que parecía estar a punto de asfixiarle mientras su padre, el cual tenía hasta su cara pintada con los colores de Seidou, le revolvía el pelo de la nuca con cariño. Haruichi se reía mientras Ryousuke estaba al lado, sonriendo también. Cuando Haruichi logró escapar del agarre de su madre fue hacia Ryousuke y le abrazó. Satoru no pudo evitar mirar con interés pues nunca había visto a los Kominato acercarse tanto y dar muestras de cariño. Sin embargo, no le sorprendió ver como Ryousuke pasaba los brazos por la espalda de su hermano pequeño y le abrazaba. Era un momento demasiado importante, tanto que incluso los muros y la distancia que Ryousuke siempre trataba de alzar en torno a sí mismo, caían.

Mirara donde mirara todos sus compañeros estaban siendo felicitados por padres y amigos, era sencillamente increíble.

En el autobús, Satoru trataba de seguir la conversación que Yui a su lado le daba. Lo trataba por todos los medios y no podía negar que era bonito ver la ilusión del _catcher,_ pero su mente a ratos volaba lejos.

Haruichi le había besado pero, ¿habría sido solo por la euforia del momento? Esperaba que no o la decepción sería demasiado fuerte. No sabía cómo sacar el tema pero tenía que hacerlo prontamente. No podía dejar eso así.

De nuevo, todo pasaba antes de que le diera tiempo a pensarlo demasiado. Haruichi siempre hacía todo en el momento adecuado.

Al bajar del autobús y dirigirse a los dormitorios, Haruichi le agarró el brazo. Satoru se paró y le miró. La mirada de Haruichi parecía convencida y tranquila. Satoru sí se sentía nervioso. Los pasos de Haruichi se dirigieron a esa máquina expendedora que ahora que lo pensaba, echaría de menos al graduarse. Antes de llegar, Haruichi se dio la vuelta y le miró.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente —dijo y Satoru asintió—. Puedes empezar.

Tras decir eso y ver la expresión nerviosa e indecisa de Satoru, se rio. Se acercó aún más a Satoru y esperó. Satoru no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, sentía demasiada vergüenza aunque en su cabeza se repitiera que «Está bien, es Harucchi» pero la mirada de Haruichi de repente pesaba demasiado. Acercó su mano a la de Haruichi y la apretó con la suya.

—Yo… eh… hum.

—No es justo que lo haga todo yo, Furuya-kun —murmuró Haruichi pero se acercó aún más y puso la mano que tenía libre en la nuca de Satoru. Jugó con los cabellos negros que caían sobre esta y Satoru se aseguró de que quería sentir ese cosquilleo muchas más veces.

A Satoru no se le daba bien hablar así que solo pudo confiar en los actos. Esta vez él acortó la distancia entre ellos y besó a ese chico que era tan importante para él. Aquel que era un compañero, un gran amigo y quien le hacía sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando se separaron, Haruichi pareció darse por vencido.

—Me gustas, Furuya-kun.

—Tú también… también me gustas —murmuró tras titubear. Era tan difícil ponerlo en palabras aunque lo gritara desde hace mucho en cada mirada.

Haruichi asintió, porque probablemente ya lo sabía y Satoru no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese día era tan maravilloso que parecía un sueño, pero estaba seguro que no lo era.

Sin notarlo, ambos olvidaron el camino a la máquina expendedora.

Haruichi volvió a besarle. Los besos de Haruichi sabían a primavera.

* * *

 **XXXIV.** **Invierno, no tan invierno**

Haruichi se dejó caer de espaldas en la nieve. Satoru le miró mientras escuchaba a varios niños reír y jugar con la nieve. Haruichi y él estaban prácticamente haciendo lo mismo.

—Hacer ángeles en la nieve siempre parece más fácil en las películas de lo que es realmente —comentó desde el suelo, moviendo sus brazos y piernas para hacer justo lo que decía.

Satoru asintió. Recordaba hacer eso de niño y acabar empapado pues la nieve se derretía y le mojaba la ropa. Y encima no solía quedar bien la forma. Ahora no le importaba y lo demostró tumbándose al lado de Haruichi y haciendo lo mismo que su novio.

Se quedaron un rato así, en el suelo, con la nieve derritiéndose y calándoles la ropa. Satoru estaba seguro, de que su madre les regañaría cómo si fueran niños. Los mandaría a bañarse y a meterse bajo el _kotatsu_. Estar bajo un _kotatsu_ con Haruichi se le hacía una idea demasiado agradable.

Haruichi se incorporó, no del todo y sosteniendo su peso con sus hombros. Satoru le imitó. Luego le miró.

Apenas podía ver el pelo de Haruichi, el cual ya había conservado una longitud más corta que aquel primer año en Seidou y ahora estaba bajo un gorro de lana amarillo. Con un enorme borlón. Lo había tejido la madre de Haruichi. Satoru no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando la señora Kominato le dio uno azul a Haruichi para que se lo regalara a él. También lo estaba usando.

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Haruichi. La acarició aún con los guantes. Haruichi le sonrió.

Haruichi le había convencido para volver a Hokkaidō ese año nuevo y ver a sus padres. Satoru aceptó y le pidió que le acompañara, Haruichi aceptó. Lo había presentado como un amigo. Aunque Haruichi tuvo que pasarse al menos un día antes por su casa o su madre no se quedaría tranquila. Y ahí estaban ambos. En Hokkaidō. En la nieve. Haciendo el invierno cálido y florido.

—El invierno aquí es muy bonito —susurró Haruichi cerrando los ojos mientras Satoru volvía a dejarse caer en la nieve—. Lo sabía.

Lo era. Ahora más que nunca.

* * *

 **XXXV. Lo que escapa a la autoridad**

Sonrojar a Haruichi, era algo mucho más fácil de lo que Satoru hubiera imaginado nunca. Sabía que Haruichi se sonrojaba por vergüenza, pero esa vergüenza era cada vez menor. Ya no se sonrojaba al llegar a las bases, o cuando alguien le decía algo bueno. Había ganado más confianza y entereza y ya no era tan fácil avergonzarle. Sin embargo, Satoru había descubierto que quedaba otro campo donde sonrojar a Haruichi.

—¿Qu-qué haces, Furuya-kun? —preguntó Haruichi con el rostro como esos tomates que tanto odiaba.

Estaban en uno de los gimnasios interiores, Haruichi había estado bateando y Yui acababa de irse tras entrenar con Satoru. Cuando Haruichi paró, Satoru se acercó y llevó una de sus manos al pelo de Haruichi, ese que siempre le llamó la atención. Aquel que en un tiempo le impidió ver los ojos de Haruichi y aquel que le recordaba a las flores.

Al final Satoru había conseguido averiguar que era tan suave como estas.

Apartó el pelo de la frente de Haruichi echándolo a un lado mientras los ojos del chico le miraban avergonzados.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu pelo. Ahora puedo tocarlo. Quiero tocarlo muchas veces—respondió.

No pasaba nada, estaban solos. Igualmente todos sabían que había algo entre ellos, algo más que amistad.

Haruichi sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejando que Satoru acariciara los mechones que enmarcaban su cara, los dedos de Satoru rozaron sus mejillas. Haruichi cerró sus manos en la camiseta de Satoru, sobre su pecho.

Satoru le abrazó. Porque ahora que podía hacerlo, no como Eijun sino de un modo mucho más fuerte y cercano, había descubierto cuánto le gustaba abrazar a Haruichi.

Haruichi era tan bajito comparado con él que a Satoru le daba ternura, era tan bajito pero tan inmenso para él. Los sentimientos que Haruichi provocaban en él eran enormes y aplastantes. Como la primavera, suave y delicada arrasando y acabando con el invierno pesado. Haruichi era así. Satoru amaba eso.

—Deberíamos volver. Es tarde —murmuró Haruichi con su cabeza aún enterrada en el pecho de Satoru.

—Un poco más.

—¿Dónde quedó mi autoridad de vice capitán?

Satoru sonrió, con su cara escondida en esos cabellos rosas que tanto le gustaban. Haruichi le abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

 **XXXVI. En el silencio: rozar**

Al acabar los ejercicios que tenía pendiente, Haruichi cerró su libro. El calor en la biblioteca era más fácil de llevar por el aire acondicionado, pero estaba seguro que sería horrible en el campo de béisbol. Quedaban cuarenta minutos para el entrenamiento.

A su lado, Satoru fruncía las cejas ante el análisis de una frase. Haruichi acercó su mano derecha a la izquierda de Satoru que solo estaba sobre el libro de Japonés, sujetando la página. Satoru se sobresaltó un poco.

—No hay nadie —murmuró Haruichi y se acercó más a Satoru—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Satoru asintió mientras movía su mano y apretaba con ella la de Haruichi. El silencio de la biblioteca y de Haruichi, seguían encantándole. La nueva adquisición, el tacto, tampoco le desagradaba.

Todo lo contrario.

Haruichi comenzó a explicarle el ejercicio y Satoru siguió realizándolo. La biblioteca, definitivamente, quedaría como uno de sus lugares favoritos en Seidou.

* * *

 **XXXVII. Solo un poco cliché**

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Haruichi sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Satoru delante de él tenía la mano tendida, sobre ella había un botón.

—No es una declaración, pero quiero que lo tengas tú.

El segundo botón de la chaqueta del uniforme de Satoru.

—Esto es muy cliché. Nos graduamos, hay flores de cerezo cayendo, me das tu segundo botón…

—Como en un _shōjo_ —dijo Satoru sonriendo un poco. Por Haruichi merecía la pena hacer un _shōjo_ y todas las historias que este quisiera.

—Como en los _shōjos_ de Eijun —murmuró Haruichi pero cogió al fin el botón. Luego se acercó a Satoru —. ¿Quieres mi botón, Furuya-kun?

Negó. El no quería el botón de Haruichi. Quería el corazón de Haruichi y lo cuidaría con todo el amor del mundo. Haruichi le sonrió mientras le acercaba cogiéndole de las solapas de la chaqueta.

Le besó bajo los cerezos que perdían sus flores con la brisa.

Ya tenía todo lo que quería.

* * *

 **XXXVIII. Haruichi**

Satoru había aprendido, en cada beso de Haruichi, en cada caricia y en cada susurro, que Haruichi era su primavera. Única y especial. Eterna y vivaz.

Haruichi había derretido la nieve que una vez le apresó el corazón y le congeló por dentro. Haruichi era cálido, era brillante, florecía y hacía a Satoru florecer con él.

Era la primavera que siempre ansió. Y lo confirmaba cada vez que Haruichi ponía su frente sobre la suya y le sonreía mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Cuando los cabellos rosas de Haruichi, le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Eran las flores más bonitas.

* * *

 **XXXIX. Las bases de la convivencia**

Satoru se sentó en el sofá, cansado. No podía creer cuánto agotaba una mudanza. Eijun parecía opinar lo mismo pues estaba en el suelo tirado como si le hubieran disparado. Las cajas seguían llenando el apartamento y ambos escuchaban cómo Haruichi despedía a Kanemaru y Toujou. No tenía la fuerza de ir a despedir a sus amigos.

Haruichi volvió con una estantería en las manos y miró la escena. Suspiró.

—Ayúdame a colgar la estantería, Satoru-kun.

A Satoru le gustaba cómo Haruichi había cambiado el «Furuya-kun» por «Satoru-kun». Quizás algún día se desprendería totalmente del honorifico.

—Sí, eso. Ayúdale tú, Furuya.

Debía hacerlo, pero estaba tan cansado. Trató de ignorar a ambos pero entonces notó un peso en sus piernas. Haruichi se había sentado encima.

—No me ignores.

Le miró con las cejas fruncidas. Parecía que no iba a cambiar de opinión. No le quedó más remedio que asentir y levantarse, mientras Eijun parecía estar en el cielo en el suelo fresquito del apartamento.

Mudarse con Haruichi y Eijun parecía una idea caótica y al mismo tiempo tan coherente, que cuando Haruichi la propuso Eijun y Satoru asintieron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado?

Los tres buscarían un trabajo y el alquiler sería más fácil de pagar entre tres. Además los tres habían decidido quedarse en Tokyo. Satoru y Haruichi habían sido aceptados en el mismo equipo profesional y Eijun estaba en otro también de Tokyo. Pero aún dudaba de dónde dirigirse realmente. Una parte de él quería irse a Estados Unidos y formar batería con quien más le ayudó y enseñó de béisbol. Mientras decidía si atreverse a cambiar de país, de continente y de vida; viviría con sus amigos.

—No sé muy bien dónde ponerla, como Eijun-kun y tú no parecéis por la labor de opinar, la pondré donde yo quiera —comentó Haruichi con un gesto un poco molesto.

—Podemos pensarlo y ponerla luego…

—Luego tenemos que seguir abriendo cajas.

—Quiero dormir.

Haruichi le miró tratando de no sonreír, pero falló. Satoru no entendía bien por qué. Haruichi le había explicado alguna vez que le daba ternura ver lo dormilón que podía ser, pero Satoru no le veía encanto en particular. Lo que sí le parecía encantador eran los labios entreabiertos de Haruichi mientras dormía y su rostro totalmente inocente y tranquilo.

—Siempre quieres dormir —dijo Haruichi, dejando la estantería en el suelo y acercándose a Satoru.

Este apoyó su frente sobre la de Haruichi. La diferencia de altura a veces hacía todo más adorable y otras tanto era demasiado incómoda.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no firmé para esto! —gritó Eijun al entrar en la habitación.

Satoru y Haruichi se separaron para mirarle. Parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas y venía dispuesto a ayudar, hasta traía un martillo y un destornillador en cada mano. Pero la escena, terriblemente empalagosa para su gusto, le había golpeado demasiado fuerte.

—No sé de qué hablas, Eijun-kun.

—¡Oh, sí, sí lo sabes! Me parece muy bien qué seáis novios pero me siento muy fuera de lugar, ¡y esta también es mi casa ahora!

Satoru sonrió. Los enfados de Eijun siempre eran graciosos de ver.

—No mires entonces —terció Satoru.

—¿¡Y cómo quieres que haga eso!?

—Bueno —interrumpió Haruichi levantando una mano entre ambos para que dejaran de discutir—. Ya que has venido, entiendo que vas a seguir ayudando.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¡Sawamura Eijun nunca decepciona ni abandona a sus amigos! ¡Aunque estos estén siendo una parejita empalagosa todo el rato!

—¡No lo somos! —replicó esta vez Haruichi—. Bueno, da igual. Somos dos contra uno, no tienes escapatoria, Satoru-kun.

Y Satoru acribilló con la mirada a Eijun que casi saltó en el sitio al sentir toda el aura de Satoru con unas vibraciones muy negativas hacia su persona. Había estado a punto de convencer a Haruichi para dejarlo para otro momento.

Vivir con Haruichi sería fácil, pero de repente, Satoru no sabía si también lo sería con Eijun.

* * *

 **XL. Primavera**

Eijun parloteaba por teléfono cuando Haruichi llegó de su trabajo. Satoru ya no sabía qué hacer para poder escuchar la televisión pues el tono de Eijun era tan alto que se estaba enterando de todo. Sí, todo lo que le contaba a Chris-senpai, y Satoru no dominaba mucho las diferencias horarias, pero estaba seguro de que debía ser madrugada en Estados Unidos.

El sonido de las llaves había hecho que Eijun se levantara de su posición tumbada y despreocupada en su sofá, para mirar sobre el respaldo de este y ver a Haruichi llegar. Era su sofá porque era el que siempre prefería, el que siempre llenaba de migas de galletas y que después pica al sentarte en él. Sí, el sofá de Eijun.

Haruichi le saludó con la mano y le susurró — Satoru no entendía por qué porque no era como si un ruido más pudiera molestar a Chris, la verdad— que saludara a Chris-senpai de su parte. Después se acercó a Satoru y le dio un beso.

—Ya estoy en casa, Satoru —dijo, tras besar a Satoru que no se había levantado del sofá. Haruichi solo tenía que inclinar un poco su cabeza para besarle estando sentado.

—Bienvenido.

—Eijun-kun está tan emocionado como siempre hablando con Chris-senpai, por lo que puedo ver —comentó Haruichi mirando a Eijun divertido.

—No me deja ver la tele… —comentó Satoru frunciendo las cejas y poniendo una mueca infantil. Con morritos y todo. Haruichi se mordió el labio.

Al parecer estaba viendo un documental sobre animales, nada extraño en Satoru. Haruichi no necesitó ni mirar la televisión para cerciorarse pero cuando lo hizo, vio que había acertado. Le dedicó una mirada de comprensión a su novio mientras Eijun ahora le hablaba del trabajo de Haruichi a Chris.

Haruichi se sentó en el sofá donde Satoru estaba, delante de este, entre sus piernas. Satoru no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarle por la espalda. Estiró su mano hacia el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor. Total, no lo escuchaba y ahora estaba Haruichi.

—Podemos vengarnos esta noche viendo una película de miedo —propuso y Satoru le abrazó más fuerte.

A él tampoco le gustaban las películas de miedo, aunque no montaba el escándalo que Eijun montaba. Más de una vez había lanzado por los aires el bol de palomitas que le correspondía. Aquel rojo con una «E» en amarillo. Otras veces se peleaba con Satoru por abrazar a Haruichi, muerto de miedo. Pero Satoru no quería dejarle, no por celos, sino por egoísmo. Solía tener demasiado miedo como para soltar a su novio el cual disfrutaba de la película, y seguramente, del miedo de sus dos compañeros de piso.

—Mejor no.

—Pues yo creo que me lo debéis —dijo y Satoru se tensó un poco.

Al parecer, Haruichi no olvidaba que Eijun y Satoru habían roto su taza favorita la última vez que se ocuparon de fregar y secar la vajilla. Ambos habían hecho ya tantos destrozos que casi el incidente de la taza era una nimiedad. Si se comparaba, claro, con la vez que Eijun incendió parte de la cocina o cuando Satoru se quedó dormido preparando un baño e inundó media casa.

Enterró su cara en el pelo rosa de Haruichi. No importaba, estaba bien si Haruichi estaba para poder abrazarle. Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Escuchó como Eijun le comentaba a Chris que «los tortolitos seguían tan enamorados como siempre». Sonrió.

Sintiendo el calor de Haruichi contra su cuerpo, se relajó cada vez más. La voz de Eijun empezaba a sonar lejana.

Apretó más sus brazos en torno a Haruichi notando la respiración de este. Estaba bien, siempre que Haruichi estuviera ahí. Satoru ahora abrazaba la primavera y la respiraba con cada beso. El peso de la nieve ya no le asustaba.

Y con la primavera en sus brazos, Satoru se durmió.

* * *

.

.

Siento que la nota de autor será más larga que el fic, bueno, eso es imposible. A ver por dónde empiezo. Siempre había querido escribir, aunque fuera en formato de viñetas, un oneshot de 20k. Logro conseguido.

En mi cabeza esto iba a ser un FuruHaru, pero llamarlo FuruHaru es muy pretencioso por mi parte, es un Furuya!centric + FuruHaru, diría. Y me parece bien, Furuya merece mil _centrics_. Siento si le he hecho OOC, a veces siento que me paso de ponerlo pasivo y en otras todo lo contrario, pero he intentado estar acorde al Furuya que al menos, yo, visualizo.

Aclaraciones: Hay mil headcanons, y otras cosas que sí son canónicas. Por ejemplo: lo de Furuya con los osos polares, que le llame Harucchi en su fuero interno (dicho por el autor en una pregunta de Twitter), el odio de Haruichi a los tomates (en un OVA), Eijun y los shōjos (Kimi ni todoke, de donde son Sawako y Kazehaya).

Los nombres de cada apartado… algunos son un poco más raros o ambiguos, si quedan dudas, puedo responder xD Los de la biblioteca son iguales porque al meter una escena de biblioteca en cada año me pareció acorde hacerlo así. Eran 38 pero al final redondeé a 40, y menos mal que eran pares igualmente. P.D: En mi vida había escrito tanto número romano.

Metí a muchos personajes, quizás, pero sería irreal considerar que sus únicas interacciones son entre sí mismos. Me gustó escribir a Eijun aunque me da miedo que se robe el fic. Y a Kanemaru también.

No me inspiró, ni me basé en ella pero acompaño mentalmente al fic con una canción de la cual, saqué el título. Por lo demás nada, de hecho la encontré cuando ya lo había empezado pero la escuché muchas veces escribiéndolo y además tiene partes que encima le encajan de una forma caprichosamente perfecta. La canción es Hana wa Sakura kimi wa utsukushi de Ikimonogatari. En AO3 dejaré el link a un video de Youtube donde sale traducida.

El título y las metáforas: Haruichi como la primavera y Furuya como el invierno. Sus miedos y traumas pasados como la nieve, Haruichi como la primavera que llega y derrite todo. Además, menciono aquí aunque no tiene nada que ver, una frase preciosa de uno de mis mangas favoritos que también viene como anillo al dedo:

«—¿Qué ocurre cuando la nieve se derrite?

—Evidentemente se transforma en agua.

—Error, llega la primavera.»


End file.
